Avatar The Last Cock Bender
by jay3000
Summary: Born with the power that ever male benders want and what ever Female need the avatar must use this power to defeat / Pleasure all his female enemies/ friends.
1. Chapter 1 Azula

Avatar the Last Cock Bender

Jay3000: this is my first one shot and avatar fic and there is more to come as I plan to make one for some of the hottest Girls/women in the avatar world. I was

surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.

Hope you like it.

I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY

**Cock Bending** the ancient technique that come around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size.

Chapter 1 Azula

A giant black drill crawled toward the titanic wall of Ba Sing Se. Several tanks flanked along it. As the drill moved, steam smoked out large pipes, and needle like

poles stuck in the ground. Then, a tower with a red cockpit folded up. Inside the cockpit, was princess Azula sitting on a throne. Ty Lee and Mai sat next to her.

"This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall our troops will storm the city. The Earth Kingdom will finally

fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father," said the commander of the drill, "Nothing can stop us."

"Hmm, what about those muscular guys down there," Ty Lee said as she looked out the periscope to see Earth benders getting into trenches.

"Please, the drill's metal shell is impervious no form of earthbending can destroy this drill!" War Minister Qin said as he brusquely smacked the periscope back

up.

"Just to be on the safe side, Mai and Ty Lee take the Earthbenders out." Azula ordered

"Finally, it is getting boring in here." Mai deadpanned as she ceased twirling her knife and stood up.

**With the Avatar**

Everyone hurried to the wall to let Toph and Aang earthbend them up it. Once they reached the top Aang showed them the drill.

"Let look for the person in charge" Katara said as they saw a solider.

"Stop right there" The soilder said

"We are here to help I Aang The Last Cock Bender" Aang replied

"What can I do for the Avatar?" The solider asked

"I wish to speak with the general" Aang asked the soldier who led them to General Sung.

"General we are here to help" Aang said

"I assure you Avatar, the wall is impenetrable" Sung stated. "It took a force of nature to bring down the old wall"

"What the old wall isn't strong enough" Katara replied.

"That's why I sent an élite platoon of Earthbenders to disable the drill" Sung explained. "I sent the Terra Team."

"That's a good team name" Sokka said. "Very catchy."

Everyone watched as the Terra Team attacked the drill. They created stone columns that pushed against the drill, attempting to slow it down. Then the Terra

Team was ambushed by two girls that exited the drill. One girl threw various knives at the Earthbenders, while the other attacked with her fists. Within minutes

the entire Terra Team was disabled by the two girls.

WE ARE DOOMED!" The general screamed.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN," Aang shouted as he slaps the general.

"Your right, I'm sorry," He said rubbing his cheek where Aang slapped him.

"Maybe you would like the Avatar's help now?" Toph said with a slight smirk.

The general's head went down, "Yes please," He said in a low tone but high pitch.

"I'm not should I want to help you any more" Aang replied

"Please oh mighty Cock bender help the small cock men of this kingdom" Sung said as he kisses Aang's feet

"Find I help on one condition" Aanng replied

"What I do anything?" Sung asked

"Don't ever do that again" Aang replied

**Inside the drill**

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee sat in their throne like seats, waiting impatiently for the drill to make it to the wall. War Minister Qin commander of the drill paced

confidently around the deck, sure of their impending success.

"How long is it going to take to make it to this stupid wall?" complained Mai.

"Shout up and be patient Mai" responded Azula suddenly Azula had a weird feeling.

"I will be back Commander Mai Ty Lee come with me" Azula said as they followed her as they pass the engine room she discovered frozen soldier on the

ground and his maps of the drill missing.

"It seems like we have some intruders on board" Azula said with an evil smirk on her face "Let's give them a proper welcome"

With Team Avatar

Aang and Katara were cutting through the last drill braces.

"You can do it"

"Put you backs into it"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY" Aang and Katara shouted at Sokka who shut up

"Stupid bender I was just trying to help" Sokka muttered as he glared at them until the support beam was cut in half.

"I go to the top and deliver the finishing blow" Aang said when a blue fire-ball suddenly comes hurdling his way.

"Guys get down" Aang shouted as he tackles Katara to the ground

"Are you alright Kat?" Aang asked as she blushes, she could feel his member on her ass.

"I find Aang" Katara replied as Aang got off her only to see Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee standing on an overhead metal beam.

"It nice to see you again Cock-kun" Ty Lee said shooting Aang a flirtatious look as she looks at his lower region as Katana glared at her.

"Enough talking" Azula said as Azula shot lightning at Aang who dodges it and ran but not before Katana shouted

"Aang don't use it" as Mai and Ty Lee attacked her and Sokka as they dodges the attack and ran also

"Follow them, the Avatar is mine!" commanded Azula

"Can't you and Mai chase after them while go after Cock-kun" Ty Lee replied as Azula glared at her.

"Never mind" Ty Lee "Greed Cock loving bitch" she muttered as Azula after chased Aang while Mai and Ty Lee to follow Sokka and Katara.

**Top of the Drill**

Aang made his way to the outer shell of the drill to finish destroying it. The drill had made its way to the wall and had started penetrating it. Aang dodged some

large stone boulders being thrown by the Terror-Team and General Sung. Aang started slicing the outer shell of the drill

"Look who's here the Avatar?" She asked smiling evilly "It must be my lucky day"

"Azula, stop do you really want to fight me?" Aang replied as he got into a fighting stance

"Yes I do" Azula replied as she quickly took to fingers back and pointed at him. Azula shoots several fireballs at him, all of which Aang manages to avoid. He

blasts a gust of air her way and uses water whips to deter Azula's blasts off-target. Aang attempts to deflect two fierce blasts she conjures up with a water

shield, however, the shield evaporates and he is sent back several feet. Several boulders hurdled down at them. Aang took the opportunity to throw one at

Azula. She ducks in time and shoots another fire-ball. Aang resorts to creating a wall of rubble and repeatedly hurls components of the wall at the Fire Nation

princess, who merely kicks the boulders away and almost strikes Aang with a kick of flames. Azula proceeds to somersault in the air and deliver a powerful fire

blast, destroying the makeshift wall. Aang hurtles into the Outer Wall and falls unconscious onto the surface of the drill.

The drill extends again and Azula walks over to Aang with bitter intentions. She hoists Aang up and holds him against the wall with one hand.

"I can't believe it was easy the legends is bullshit, you're weak as a baby chicken" Azula said

"Okay, okay you win, I quit" Aang as she he woke up.

"Think you are a smart-ass" Azula said as fire-ball form in her hand "Now die"

"Damn this bitch is crazy, I sorry Katara but I have to use the ancient technique of Cock bending is my only hope" Aang as his Cock started to glow and the

bulge in his pants getting bigger until it his burst free, it was about 5 Feet long and 2 feet wide, it hit Azula across her face send her rocking to the ground and

knock her out.

"It knocked her out it seem like it getting stronger every time I used it" Aang as he walk towards her.

"Hmmm I wonder if her body is more develop than Katana, Yue and Suki" Aang said

"No I can't do it" Aang said when he heard another voice "It would be nice to see what under her clothes" as she uses Air bending to cut off her clothes and

saw her. She was tight and tone in all the right places with giant JJ cup breasts her shapely legs that met at her hairless pussy.

"He he I have to give those tits of hers a test drive" Aang said as he got up top of her and put his Cock between them as he held her areoles as he made his

Cock grew to 10 inches and started to work.

Aang was overwhelmed by the softness that smothered his cock right there and then and even Azula was enjoying the feel of Aang's cock between her

breasts because she was moaning in her sleep.

"Oh my god this feels good" Aang said as he goes a little faster as he move her breasts up and down on his cock. Aang wail in pleasure and bliss as the feeling

of Azula's breasts rubbing his cock it was driving him to the brink of Cumming but he held on as he wanted to last as long as possible so he focused on calming

his racing heart and his nerves as they were on fire from the pleasure.

After 5 more minutes of hard pumping Aang finally reached his limits as he came hard from the feel of Azula's breasts

"AZULA!" Aang moaned as he came all over her breasts

"Wow that was amazing" Aang said as when got off her "I wonder if the Pussy is better" as he put the tip at her entrance and insert it.

"MMMMMMMM!" Aang moan then he let his Cock grew even bigger in her pussy.

"What the hell? Azula shouted as her eyes open when she felt something big in her.

"So you finally awake" Aanga said

"Avatar you bastard get you Cock out of me or die" Azula roared

"Nope it feels too good" Aang replied

"Then die" Azula shouted and about to burn off his Cock when Aang push it deeper.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM" Azula moaned

"Azula ….you feel so good…" Aang shouted out his pleasure at the sensations that flooded his body and Azula heard that and she smiled warmly as she was

also blushing due to the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her own senses.

"Please Cock-kun …" Azula said

Aang needed no further guidance as he was driven purely by instinct at that moment and he began to move his hips slowly….pulling out at first and the

sensations that flowed through him were absolutely delicious and as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed back in…making Azula moan out loudly as he

began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Azula's wet and throbbing pussy and Aang was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that

were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"Yes Avatar that's it faster! Harder! Deeper!" Azula shouted

" Azula you feel so hot and tight" Aang replied

The two enemies were enjoying the pleasure and bliss that was filling their bodies at the moment as Aang began to pick up the pace Aang's actions were quick

to affect Azula as her pleasure centre were now being touched in very powerful and delicious ways at this moment and Azula was more than willing to reveal

how much she was enjoying the sensations as Aang continued to move his cock in and out of her hot, willing, wet, tight and soft and fluffy pussy.

"Oh yes….right there Avatar! This is glorious!" Azula shouted

Azula was further pleasured by Aang as he once more licked and sucked on her large, soft, firm, and well-formed breasts and the nipples further increase the

pleasure being felt by Azula as the two finally reached their release point. Azula came fast and hard….and Aang came at the very same time…making both

enemies scream out in absolute bliss.

"Avatar!"

" Azula!"

5 minutes later

Azula, still enjoying the sensation of Aang's cum leaking out of her pussy and onto the drill, didn't even realize what Aang was doing. Aang was just about to

destroy the drill as Azula was about to shot a fire-ball at him to stop him but she was too tired so she watch Aang destroy the drill. As the drill came crashing

down Aang too her up and jumped to safety.

"Why did you save me?" Azula asked

"Because I want to play with those big beautiful breast of yours" Aang replied as Azula blushes then she pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"Looking forward to it Aang" Azula replied as Aang puts her down and gives her his shirt then flies away. Azula, still naked, wraps Aang shirt around herself

clothes as she wait for Mai and Ty Lee to find her.

The End

Who should be next

Katana

Yue

Mai

Ty Lee

June

Toph

Suki

Can't remember any other name so you can leave suggestions

If you are a Naruto and Naruto/One piece fan then check out my other stories


	2. Chapter 2 Katara

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: this is my first one shot and avatar fic and there is more to come as I plan to make one for some of the hottest Girls/women in the avatar world. I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

Hope you like it.

**Cock Bending** the ancient technique that come around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.

Last time

"Why did you save me?" Azula asked

"Because I want to play with those big beautiful breast of yours" Aang replied as Azula blushes then she pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"Looking forward to it Aang" Azula replied as Aang puts her down and gives her his shirt then flies away. Azula, still naked, wraps Aang shirt around herself as she wait for Mai and Ty Lee to find her.

Now

Chapter 2 Katara

"Kat is going to kill me" Aang said as he land and try to hide from Katara.

"Aang you are alright" Katara shouted as she tackle him to the ground with a hug.

"I fine" Aang replied as she got off him but Aang still had his back turn.

"Aang turn around so I can hug you properly" Katara said but Aang did not move, that made her realize that he used it.

'Slap'

"You bastard you told me you wouldn't use it on any other girl again" Katara shouted as she hit Aang in the back of his head and ran away.

"Damn you sleep with a girl once and they think they own you" Aang said as he ran after her

In her room

"Stupid Aang and his beautiful Cock bending" Katara muttered as she remember when they met.

Flashback

Katara and Sokka were out fishing miles from their home. Katara was attempting to catch a fish in a water bubble as Sokka alternating from holding a spear

"Sokka" Katara exclaimed moving her hands in a circular motion, "I've got one." A genuine smile spread across her face, something that rarely appeared nowadays.

"Shh!" Sokka hushed her loud exclamations, "You're going to scare the entire fishes away woman!" he slowly began to raise his spear; he had a fish in sight.

"But, Sokka, I've—" But she was caught short by the blunt end of the spear penetrating the small water bubble containing the fish.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. The water conveniently dropped over him alone. Katara's smile was replaced by restrained giggles. Sokka was drenched and the fish had escaped, both of them.

"I'm sorry…" she put a gloved hand over her mouth and tried to stifle more laughs.

"That's it!" He stood up, rocking the boat dangerously, "I'm tired of your magic water! I get soaked every time you play with it! And it's freaky!"

"It's not magic water, its called water bending," she huffed as Sokka sat down again. He was beginning to steer the canoe in another attempt to find more fish.

"Whatever" he complained.

"Sokka" Katara screamed clutching onto the side of the canoe for support. He ignored her and began to try to steer them out of danger. "Go left!" She ordered. To the left, the rapids were slower and had less obstacles, but to the right, they were faster and had tons of ice on the surface. And what did Sokka do? He went right. "Sokka, I said left!"

"This is _my_ left!" he retorted, still steering like a madman. The clipped an ice block and were tossed around in the small canoe.

"We have the same left!" Katara saw Sokka's face flush, but she didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Watch out!"

But it was too late. Sokka couldn't fight the strong current and they canoe crashed into a large patch of ice, destroying it completely. Sokka and Katara took refuge on the ice and sat down to catch their breath. "Now we're stranded. I told you to go left!"

"Well maybe you should have guided us to safety with your magic water!" He moved his hands around to mock Katara's water bending moves and took on a facial expression she could only describe as stupid. "This is what happens when you bring a girl fishing!"

"I'm so tired of you!" She stood up to tower over his sitting body. "You are the most sexist, stupid, moronic person alive!" with every insult she swung her arms in annoyance causing water to fly everywhere behind her, through water bending.

"Katara…" Sokka whimpered in a small voice. He had his hands over his eyes and was peeking through his fingers. He pointed behind her.

"No! I'm sick of you and From now on, you are on your own" She shouted the last part and flail her arms and the iceberg behind her split in half, causing a huge tidal wave.

She was thrown back into the ice, and Sokka pinned her down to stop her from flying off into the water. "Did I do that?" she asked while staring at the ice splitting and water rising.

"Yeah, congratulations, you are a water bender he stood up and brushed his parka free of all the snow and ice.

Katara stood up and observed the ice. A new iceberg had popped up, but it looked different from any one she had ever seen. It had a roundish shape and was pretty small compared to most ice structures. But what made it odd were the shapes inside. It looked as if some huge creature was stuck in it. And below it, a smaller shadow…

"Sokka something's in there!" she took his club from its sheath and ran up to the chunk of ice.

"Katara," he protested trying to catch up to her running form, "We don't know what is in there! It could be dangerous!" but he was too late. She was already banging away at the ice with his club.

With each swing, she left out a '_humph' _and made a small dent. . She moved her arms back as far as they could go, and swung with all the force she could muster as soon as she made contact with the ice, a blast of cold air hit her face and she was thrown back into Sokka.

Sokka had no idea what was going on. The ice was cracking and compressed air was escaping everywhere and a bright light erupted from the ice then a giant Cock burst out of the Ice forcing more into the water. Katara scrambled up off Sokka and watched as the giant Cock appeared on top of the ice.

"Is that a Cock? It's huge" Katara said before she was blown back by a huge nose bleed and feel into the water

"Katara" Sokka shouted as he jumped in to save her.

"Katara wake up" Sokka said as he gave her CPR

"Cough, cough thanks" Katara replied as she got up and look at the Cock again as it started to shrink then they saw a person.

The person at the top of the ice stumbled and fell down the curved side of the ice. Katara ran forward and caught the person before they could harm themselves. But this person wasn't very small. It was a boy older than or the same age as Sokka and had more muscles; she caught him and eased him against the ice in a sitting position.

The boy moaned and his eyes slowly opened. Katara gasped, he had striking grey eyes. They were beautiful, for lack of a better word. Katara blushed at her current thoughts. She had just laid eyes on him and she was already sizing him up.

"Come closer," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Yes?" she said while leaning closer. He grabbed her arm gently and Katara blushed at the contact.

She was very close to his face and his eyes were barely open then he kisses her, "Do you want to go out with me?" Katara blushes before she faints

"You bastard you dare kiss my sister" Sokka shouted as he attacks Aang.

"Who are you?" Aang asked as he got up and dodges all of Sokka wild swings and took him down easily.

Katara woke up to see her brother tied up like a hog monkey and her head was resting in the handsome guys laps.

"What happen?" Katara asked

"Oh you are a wake, you fainted after I kiss you" The young man replied which made her blush.

"Why did you kiss me?" Katara asked still blushing

"Because you are hot" The young man replied as blushes even harder

"What about my brother?" She asked

"He's you brother, he attack me so I tied him up" The young man replied "So what is your name beautiful and where are we?"

"I'm Katara, and the one you tied up is my brother, Sokka," Katara explained with a smile... The boy gave her a smile and she blushed. He was very handsome and a whole head taller than her. "And this is the South Pole."

"I'm Aang," He said with a smile as he continue to look at her which cause her to blush even harder as the tied up Sokka growl at him suddenly Aang sneeze and neither Katara nor Sokka could hide their shock. They eyes became wide and their mouths slight agape.

"No way" Sokka said sceptically.

"He when thirty feet in the air" Sokka yelled as Katara had similar as Aang land into the Crater as he came down. Katara ran towards Aang when Sokka shouted

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Sokka shouted

"Oh I forgot about you" Katara replied as Sokka face fault as Katara untied him as they both end towards the crater.

"You're an Air bender" Katara said

"Yup," said Aang with a nod. But their conversation was interrupted by a huge roar. "Appa!" He screamed as large animal appeared.

It was a ten ton bison. It had tan arrows running down his with fur. They seemed to match Aang's.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," Aang smiled while petting his animal.

Sokka snorted and stepped into the ice, "Yeah and this is Katara, my flying sister." Katara crossed her arms at his sarcastic remark. "And we'd love to stay and chat but we need to get back to the village.

Aang shrugged and jumped into saddle, "Well if you need a ride, I'd be happy to help." Katara smiled and walked over to Appa and was helped up by Aang. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into the saddle while Katara blushed.

"I'm not getting on that beast!" Sokka exclaimed while stomping his foot.

"Fine see you later then, Hold on tight" Aang said as Katara blushes and wrapped her arms around him ""Yip, yip!" Appa groaned.

Katara's eyes were round with excitement, but resumed their normal shape when they fell into the water. "I guess he's just too tired to fly," Aang told them.

"Ha ha ha told you so" Sokka shouted as Appa started to swim away then it hit him they really going to leave him.

"Hey wait for me" Sokka shouted as jumped into the water and swim after them only for his body to freeze in the water and he started sinking.

"Aang can you save my stupid brother" Katara asked

"Do I have to, he insulted Appa" Aang replied

"Please for me" Katara replied as she rubs her chest against him.

'Fine" Aang replied as jumped into the water after Sokka. Aang came up with Sokka who started to cough up water.

"Thank Aang" Sokka muttered as Aang uses Air bending to dry him off and when back to sit down.

"So you're an air bender?" Katara asked

"Yes I am" Aang replied

"I heard that the last Avatar was supposed to be an Air Nomad" Katara said

"Oh really" Aang Replied

"Yes, so Aang do you know what happen to him?" Katara asked

"Yes, knew him he was a spoil brat, who always though he was better than everybody else and I don't know where he is" Aang replied as Katara had a sad look on her face", so tell me about you"

"I'm a water bender!" she told Aang proudly. Sokka groaned again, it was very obvious to him that she was attempting to flirt and show off to that jerk.

"That's so cool!" Aang said as he smiles at her and she blushes a gain "What about him is he a bender?" and Katara started to laugh.

"He wishes he was a bender" Katara replied

"Hey I don't want to be a bender" Sokka shouted

. "How old are you?" Aang asked.

"Sixteen," Katara said shyly, hoping he wasn't too much older than her so she cross her finger and hope for the best

"Oh, I'm seventeen," he said. But Katara smiled at this.

"YES HE'S ONLY A YEAR OLD THAN ME" Katara

The Southern Water Tribe

. "Katara, Sokka where have you been and who is this?" Gran Gran asked she was worried about them it was night already.

"It's a long story," Sokka sighed, "And this is Aang. He's an air bender."

Aang bowed to Gran Gran, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gran raised an uninterested eyebrow at the gesture, "I'm Katara and Sokka's grandmother. Call me Gran Gran."

'So I guess I talk to you tomorrow" Aang said as he walks back to Appa when Katara grabs him.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked

"I just going to set up tent out here with Appa" Aang replied

"No you will not you will sleep in my room" Katara said

"Cough what did you say Katara" Gran Gran said as Katara blushes.

"I mean you can stay in Sokka's room" Katara replied

"If Sokka doesn't mind" Aang replied

"Sokka's ok with it, right Sokka" Katara said as she glared at her brother

"I fine with it" Sokka replied

"I knew you would" Katara said as she grabs Aang's hand and dragged him into the igloo. She led him to Sokka's room and told him to get comfortable.

"I would be more comfortable if I was sleeping in your room" Aang said as she blushes and about to reply when Sokka entered...

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Zuko saw the light in the distance. "Uncle, did you see that? The light had to come from an extremely powerful source. Do you know what this means?" Zuko closed his telescope and turned to his uncle.

"That I won't get to finish my tea or my game?" he sighed while concentrating still on his game.

"No Uncle," Zuko snapped, "It means we found the Avatar. Prepare a course to the light! Now!"

**The next morning**

"Katara," Gran found me walking out the igloo, "You have chores to do." As Katara sigh and went to go wash clothes, but her mind wasn't on her chores. It was on the air bender who was still sleeping so she decided to visit him.

Sokka's room

"Your boyfriend isn't awake yet" an annoy Sokka said as he sharpened his boomerang.

"He's not my boyfriend," She said defensively with a contradicting blush.

"Whatever," he ran the sharpening rock over the edge of his boomerang again as Katara passed him and when over to Aang.

"Aang, wake up," Katara told him while shaking his shoulder softly as Aang and drags her onto the bed and when back to sleep with a blushing Katara in his arm.

"Aang wake up we can't let Gran Gran see us" Katara said as Aang let her go.

"So why did you wake me up?" Aang asked

"I'm going to introduce you to the village!" Katara replied as she drags him outside

"Village, this is Aang," Katara announced, "Aang this is the entire village." Aang observed the small crowd of about twenty and waved. They just stared back at the too.

"Do they not like me," he leaned down and asked Katara quietly.

Gran spoke up after hearing Aang, "It's just that no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years." Aang looked shocked. A hundred years? These people must have been really out of touch with the rest of the world. At least that is what he told himself.

"How about that date?" he asked Katara after the crowd dissipated.

"Um…sure," Katara said shyly

"How about Penguins sledding"

"What is that?" Aang asked

"Just come with me" Katara replied

Outside the village

"Here, I'll show you our secret arts of catching a penguin," she threw him a fish and as soon as he caught it, all the penguins rushed to him. He was swallowed in a penguin avalanche but he must have been okay because he was still laughing. Katara pulled out her own fish and caught a penguin as Aang mounted onto his. And so they were off.

Katara was laughing along with Aang the whole time. The colours were beautiful in here. The cracks in the ice let in sunlight and refracted every colour of the rainbow giving the tunnel a serene look.

This didn't last for long. The penguins soon got agitated and dropped them off after the tunnel. Aang was clasping his side from so much laughter and Katara had her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath and shake off the sense of vertigo from spinning so much.

"I had fun" Aang said.

"Me too" Katara said as she kisses Aang and Aang wrapped his hands around her to deepen the kiss.

"Wow…. Aang what is that giant thing you use break out of the Ice?" Katara asked with a blush on her face.

"Oh that, it call Cock bending" Aang replied as Katara blush even harder.

"Could you show me" Katara asked as Aang when to pull his pants when she stops him.

"Not in the open" Katara said

"How about that ship over there" Aang said

"That a fire navy ship," Katara said sombrely, "They attacked years ago and it has stayed here as a reminder to our people," she told him, "And we aren't allowed in it."

"Come It's the only I'm show you the bending" Aang said

"Fine" Katara replied

In the ship

"Show me now" Katara said as Aang pull down his pants and his Cock glow blue before it grew to about Katara's height.

"Wow can I touch it?" Katara asked

"Sure" Aang replied as she rubs her hands all over it as Aang moan then she hugs it.

"It's so warm" Katara said

"Shrink back to normal size I want to try something" Katara said as it shrinks.

Katara moved forward seductively to meet Aang.

Katara wasted no time with her turn as the two of them began to kiss one another deeply and she could feel the way Aang moved as he closed in towards her and hugged her tightly as she was more than ready for this moment. The kiss between the two of them was deep and arousing for the two of them as they also rubbed their bodies on one another and Katara felt her breasts as well as her nipples which were already getting very hard rubbed his body. She smiled at that as she could tell that Aang loved it as he blushed deeply.

As soon as the two of them broke apart from their kiss, she wasted no time in getting things moving as she placed her D Cups breasts before Aang and he responded in kind from her invitation as Aang took in her left breast along with her left nipple, making her moan out a lot more as he began to do his best to play with her body while moving his hands over her naked form as the two of them sat on the blanket.

"MMMMMM!"

She made Aang lie down and then she moved straddled his head and then faced his cock and she lowered herself downwards to his cock and as soon as she was there, she then placed Aang's cock between her breasts and soon began to move her body up and down Aang's cock, making Aang moan out at the feel of her breasts rubbing his cock at that moment.

"Could make grow it to the size of my arm?" Katara asked as it grows

Katara licked her lover's cock gently at the tip then back down before she moved her breasts all over Aang's cock while she licks the base. Katara then used her hands to caress Aang's testicles gently to further add more pleasure to his senses; she could tell that her efforts were already having a very good effect on Aang as he moaned out deeply.

"Katara!"

Aang relished this as he reached out and began to rub Katara's body, while she continued to use her breasts and tongue on him, he then moved to her pussy with his free hand and began to play with her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris, he then used his other hand to caress Katara very curvy posterior. He then moved forward to use his tongue on both her pussy and clitoris.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Aang!" Katara scream out in pleasure.

Katara when on her knees and took in Aang's cock in her mouth, she started first by licking the tip of his cock with her tongue slowly and thoroughly to make sure that she didn't miss anything, as soon as she was done leaving a good deal of attention on the tip of her lover's cock, she then began to run her tongue and lips up and down his long massive cock then tried to take lover's cock deeply into her mouth at that exact moment

"Cough, cough" Katara

"I'll shrink down for you" Aang said

"No, no I can manage" Katara replied and when back to work on it and took down seven inches.

"Katara!" Aang cried out in pleasure as he felt Katara take his cock deeply into her mouth and he could feel the wetness, heat, smoothness, and softness there as well. It was good and he naturally decided to respond in kind with her actions as he thrust his fingers into her pussy, getting Katara to moan out deeply in reaction to his own movements. He moves his fingers in and out of her pussy. The results were undeniable as Katara moaned all over his cock, and the vibrations were more than enough to make him moan out in pleasure.

"I Cumming" Aang/ Katara shouted as he came into mouth and she came over his fingers.

"Wow Kat how did you learn to suck Cock like that?" Naruto asked

"The women of the tribe taught me, they told me it would come in handy when I'm married" Katara replied as she spreads her legs. "Be gentle with me"

"Always" Aang replied as his Cock shrink back to his normal seven inches.

Aang then pushed his cock into her pussy breaking her hymen as he saw the pain on her face

"Don't stop it will soon go away" Katara said with tears in her eyes a few minutes later she gave him the go ahead

He sinks his cock deeper into her pussy all the way to the base. That was enough to make both of them moan out at the very same time.

"YESSSSSSS!"

Katara moaned deeply as she was filled by her lover's cock all the way to the brim and she relished the waves of pleasure that flowed through her body at this moment and she couldn't help herself as she felt like she was going to pass out.

Aang himself moaned out and he felt like he was going to orgasm himself the very second he was buried to the hilt of his cock into her, but he managed to control himself and as soon as his control got stronger, he pulled out, making her moan a bit and then drove himself back in deeply and fiercely, making her cry out even more.

"YESSSSSSS!"

The two began to start slowly with Aang moving out slowly to make sure that both he and Katara got to savour the pleasure that they got from their actions on one another while Aang continued to pleasure Katara's breasts and nipples with his hands.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Aang shouted

"HARDER! DEEPER!" Katara shouted as Aang cock started to grow in her until she told him to stop at 14 inches.

It was not long before both of them finally reached their orgasm at the very same time and the two of them cried out at the same moment.

"YESSSSSS!"

Katara felt the pleasure flow through her body she felt her inner walls milk and caress her lover's cock as Aang moved a bit in her pussy to send more waves of pleasure through her body with his actions on her body she lost control and threw her hands back and suddenly a flare shoot out of the ship.

"Shit we have to get back to the ship" Katara shouted.

Flash End

"I was so happy that day; I thought he would be mine forever until that bitch Suki came along" Katara as she lay on her bed.

Cut

Jay3000: Until next review more. I would like to thank all these people for their review and suggestion.

Lord Fic

Guest 7/27/13

Guest 7/26/13

Guest 7/26/13 .

Guest 7/25/13

Guest 7/25/13

Guest 7/25/13 .

nightmaster000

Guest 7/25/13 .

Harem Lover 26

TheThoughtless

RJCA27

Gin of the wicked smile


	3. Chapter 3 Suki

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: this is my first one shot and avatar fic and there is more to come as I plan to make one for some of the hottest Girls/women in the avatar world. I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

Hope you like it.

**Cock Bending** the ancient technique that come around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.

Jay3000: Watching the track and field world Championship this morning make me proud to be a Jamaican as I watch the Jamaican athletes with the BIG MAN USAIN BOLT LEADING THEM AS HE WON THE 100M IN 9.77 with the American came 2nd followed by Nester Carter 3rd (Jam), 4th Bailey-cole (Jam) and 5th Hasmean (Jam).

Review Corner

Silber D. Wolf

Jay3000: Here you go

Harem Lover 26

Jay3000: Yes he does that one of the side effect of that bending

child who is cool

Jay3000: thank you

Guest 8/3/13 . chapter 2

Jay3000: yes she is and who knows

Guest 8/2/13 . chapter 2

Jay3000: I don't know how to write one

JC 8/1/13 . chapter 1

Jay3000: I Don't like Zoki

Guest 7/31/13 . chapter 2

Jay3000: Who knows

nightmaster000

Jay3000: thank for reading and 3 of those women will be in it.

TheThoughtless

Jay3000: you just have to wait some more for the other two though

Austin Morgan

Jay3000: Maybe, maybe not

Chapter 3 Suki

_Last Time_

"_I was so happy that day; I thought he would be mine forever until that bitch Suki came along"__ Katara as she lay on her bed_

_Now_

Suki was in her room rubbing her pussy while she screams out Aang's name. "Oh Aang my pussy miss you massive Cock".

**Flash back**

Aang was sitting on Appa's head with Katara head resting in his lap as Aang whispered something in Katara's ears that was making her blush. Sokka was at the back of the saddle still mad at Aang for almost leaving him at the Air Temple because he broke Aang's fly stick thingy.

"I need you to fix my pants!" Sokka the cockblocker shouted

"Okay, Sokka, I'll see what I can do," Katara said patiently lift her head out of Aang's lap but Aang didn't want to let her go as yet so he made Appa swing to the left and Katara fell into his lap.

"Are you Ok Kat?" Aang asked as she blushes at the nickname Aang gave her.

"I-I okay Aang" Katara replied as Aang moves close to her ready to kiss her.

"Will you guys stop flirting so Katara can fix my pants?" Sokka moaned from the back as Katara blushes

"What's wrong with your pants now?" Katara asked

"There's a huge hole in them!" Sokka replied as he threw the pants to Katara as she pulled some needle and thread from her bag.

Katara started to sew the pants trying to bring it back to their original condition.

"Why don't you sew them, Sokka?" Aang asked as he lean against the saddle and looking at Katara going to work on the pants, "Even I can repair my clothes. And I'm sure Katara have shown you how to sew before"

"Because that's a women job" Sokka replied

"Sokka you are an idiot and you are lucky Kat didn't hear you" Aang said

"Whatever," he crossed his arms, "Just go back to watching my sister."

. "A woman's job" Katara shouted as she stops her sewing with a tick mark on her forehead

"Yes, it is a woman's job to cook, clean and fix my pants," he replied, "It's a man's job to bring home food and fight." Katara through the pants in his face and when to sit beside Aang.

"There is still a hole in it" Sokka said but Katara ignored him

"Where are we going anyway?" Katara asked

"Well…" Aang said dramatically, "They have these Elephant Koi fish I've been dying to eat and they are found in this area." Momo screeched in agreement.

"Can you eat them?" Sokka asked as everybody look at him.

"What?" Sokka replied

It took a few hours but we made it to the island and landed on the beach without any problems. Aang immediately jumped onto the ground and stretched and took off my shirt show off his abs as Katara watch with a blush on her face.

"Show off" Sokka muttered as he lifts up his shirt to look at his one pac.

Aang scanned the water for the giant fish. The water was a beautiful blue and the sun sparkled off it perfectly. Suddenly Two giant fish broke the water as Aang took in a deep breath and dove into the water and swam out to where the fish were jumping in and out the water. Aang uses his air bending to trap the two fishes and Air bends them into the air.

**On the shore**

On the shore Momo was jumping up and down beside a very excited Katara and an uninterested Sokka.

"Show off, I could do that if I wanted" He muttered

**With Aang**

Aang was busy showing off to Katara when a giant monster appeared behind him

The monster was huge! It had greyish skin and attack Aang with Hydro pump but Aang dodges it with Air bending but it was fast than Aang thought and he got hit, the hydro Pump sends Aang crashing to the ground hard.

"Aang" Katara shouted as she and Sokka run towards him

Katara helped Aang up with Sokka's help.

"Can I get my Shirt …humph?" Aang was suddenly pushed to the ground, and then Aang was blindfolded and bound by the hands together and began drag them somewhere then they were tied to a tree both Katara and Sokka receive the same treatment.

"You three have some explaining to do." A man's voice said sternly.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back into the water for the Unagi." A female voice snapped.

"SHOW YOURSELVES, COWARDS!" Sokka yelled.

"You're an idiot Sokka" Aang said

Aang and the others blindfolds were suddenly ripped off and they saw their kidnappers. They were five young girls all dressed in heavy green dresses with armour over it, and fans tucked into their waste-bands. the girls faces was covered with white and red face paint.

"Who are you? Where are the men that captured us?" Sokka demanded.

"We are the ones that captured you" One of the girls replied

"Wait a second, there is no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka shouted.

The leader of the warriors came forward and grabbed Sokka's collar.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's going to eat well tonight." She snarled.

"Wait, don't hurt him! My brother's just an idiot sometimes." Katara said quickly.

"It's my fault." Aang said apologetically. "I wanted to eat the Elephant Koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" The man said. "Kyoshi's stayed out of the war this long, and we intend to keep it that way."

"This island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang suddenly exclaimed "She was hot and sexy".

"How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries!" The old man snapped.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang said. The old man looked shocked, but the leader of the warriors didn't believe him.

"That's impossible!" She snapped. "The last Avatar was an air bender who disappeared a hundred years ago!"

"That's me!" Aang said with a smile as she looks him over and over before a blush appeared on her face.

"Throw the imposters to the Unagi." The old man said. The girls unfolded their fans

. "Aang do some air bending it will prove that you are the Avatar!" Katara said

"I'll try but I'm still hurt from when the Unagi attack me " Aang replied when he started channelling his air bending when suddenly his pants burst and a Giant cock about the size of Katara came out and hit the leader of the Kyoshi warriors in her face who was in front of him and send her crashing

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Aang said defensively as everybody stare at the massive cock.

"Aang I said Air bending" Katara shouted.

The warrior got back up and brushed the snow off her, "Is that a cock, wow and its big!" as she walk over to the cock and touches it before she was send flying back with a nose bleed. "Suki" The crowd shouted then a weird guy started foaming at the mouth and faint to the ground (JAY3000: What wrong guy he gave me the creeps).

"That was a creepy" Aang

"Who would have thought that Suki was a pervert, Ouch" One of the warriors said as a red face Suki hit her in her head then Aang uses his Air bending to blow away the snow.

"I'm sorry Avatar! Suki, untie them!" The man said as Suki got up and when over to them and pull Sokka and Katara then when over to Aang.

"Could please put that away" Suki asked with a blush on her face while trying not to look at his massive cock.

"Oh sorry" Aang replied as his cock shrinks and Suki when to untied when Aang whispered into her ears.

"You remind me of Avatar Kyoshi sexy but deadly" Aang whispered as she blushes even harder and she started to stuttered.

"T-Th-a-an-nk y-yo-ou" She replied as Katara glared at them.

**Inside the village**

Aang, Katara and Sokka walk through the village and all the girls was throwing themselves at the Avatar.

"Avatar we love you"

"I want to have your babies"

"Look at my breasts Avatar" the girls shouted as Katara glare at the girls and Sokka glared at Aang.

"He mine, bitches" Katara

"With this guy I'll never get any pussy" Sokka "Guys I have to take care of something" as he ran away.

"Aang you want to have lunch with me" Katara said only to realize that Aang wasn't there he was dragged away by his fan girls.

**With Sokka**

"Sorry ladies." Sokka said, sounding sort of arrogant. "Did I interrupt your dance lesson? I was just looking for some place to get a little work out?" then he flexes his muscles.

"Well, you came to the right place and sorry about earlier. I didn't know you too were friends with the Avatar." Suki, the leader, said. "Do you think the Avatar will forgive me for touch his thing" She added with a blush on her face.

"Damn bastard my cock his way bigger" Sokka "He's a forgiving guy."

"What about you?" one of the Kyoshi warriors asked.

It's cool. Normally, I would hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception" Sokka replied trying to sound cool.

"I should hope so." Suki said sarcastically. "A big, strong man like you, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"True." Sokka said. "But don't feel bad. After all, I am the best warrior in my whole village and in the group."

"What about the Avatar he all those muscles?" Suki asked with another blush on her face as Sokka growl.

"He is nothing without his magic bending, his muscles are just for show" Sokka replied as his nose grew longer "I even beat him already"

"Then prove it." Suki said, looking amused.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, turning to her.

"I mean, fight me. Show us a few moves you use to beat the avatar." Suki replied

"Oh, um…" Sokka

Suki turned to the other girls. "Come on, girls. Wouldn't you like him to show us a few moves that can take down the Avatar?"

All the girls giggled and nodded, showing they wanted him to fight Suki.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy too." He placed his hands on Suki's shoulders. "All right, you stand over here." He tried to move her, but she didn't budge. "This may be a little tough, but try to block me."

Sokka threw a punch, and Suki calmly blocked him by hitting his shoulder with her fan. Sokka rubbed his shoulder. "Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course." Suki said

"Let's see if you can handle this **Avatar destroyer**" Sokka yelled. He lunged at Suki, who caught him in the back of his leg and tossed him back towards the door, forcing him to his butt.

"That does it!" He yelled, lunging at her again. Suki grabbed his arm, spun him in circles a few times, tied his arm to his leg with his belt, and threw him to the floor.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki said smugly, unfolding her fan and fanning herself while all the girls laughed when Sokka blushed as he got up angrily and stomped out of the dojo, leaving us laughing.

"So, what do you want Avatar?" Suki asked when the Avatar jumped down.

"You are good and the name is Aang" Aang replied as a blush came across her face.

"Fine Aang can I help you?" Suki asked again

"Well, I came here to apologize for earlier" Aang replied as Suki blushes even harder

"It's ok, it was my fault for touch it" Suki replied as she poking her finger together.

"Don't worry about it, I will forgive one condition" Aang said

"What is that?" Suki asked

"Spar with me." Aang replied

"What?" Suki asked in confusion.

"I want to see if you have any of Kyoshi's other hidden feature" Aang replied as Suki blushes as the other warrior giggled.

"F-Fine" Suki replied as she got into her stands as Aang took off his shirt and throw it on the ground which causes the Kyoshi warriors to blush then he got into a Strong Fist stance as they attack each other.

Suki threw a punch at Aang, he caught it effortlessly.

"Not bad Suki, but you have to do better." Bringing his right leg up, he kicked Suki who manage to get out of Aang's grip and dodges it

Aang shot forward at faster speed and threw a punch at Suki who barely dodged it by moving her head. Suki repaid him in kind and grabbed Aang's outstretched arm before pulling him down to the ground and straddle his waist.

"It looks like I win Avatar" Suki said when Aang reverse their position.

"You were saying" Aang replied as he lean down and kisses her on the lips as Suki wrapped her arms around him to deepen it.

_**Kyoshi warriors**_

"Holy shit" Kyoshi warriors 1

"I wish I could swap place with Suki?" Kyoshi warriors 2

"I can't believe Suki got to kiss a boy before me" Kyoshi warriors 3

"Is that the same Suki" Kyoshi warriors 4 when she saw Suki rubbing her hands all over Aang's body.

With Suki

"Damn he's a good kisser" Suki as she moans when Aang hands when under her shirt.

"Cough" Kyoshi warriors as Suki heard them and remember she and Aang was sparing in front of the girl. A red face Suki pushes Aang off and got up and ran off.

**The next day**

Aang woke up the next day and ate some breakfast with Katara and Sokka who was still upset from what happen to him yesterday. After breakfast Aang decided to go talk to the mayor about what he could do to protect Kyoshi Island in case the fire nation attacks them.

Aang was walking down the street when he passes Suki and the Kyoshi warriors opening the dojo he locked eyes with Suki who was opening the door. He smiled and waved at her.

She blushed and waved back as the other Kyoshi warriors erupted into a fit of giggles at her while she blushed deeper.

**30 minutes**

**Kyoshi's Dojo**

Suki and the other girls were practising when they heard a noise and turned their heads to see Sokka standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Uh, hey, guys."

"Hoping for another dance lesson?" Suki said mockingly.

"No... I... well, let me explain." Sokka said

"Spit it out! What do you want?" Suki shouted she got tired of waiting

Sokka suddenly got to his knees and bowed his head. "I would be honoured if you would teach me."

Suki and the girls blinked in surprise. They did not think that would happen.

"Even if we are girls" Suki snapped.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong." Sokka said apologetically.

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys." Suki replied

"Please I'm begging you, I'll do anything." Sokka said

. "Any we say?" Suki asked as Sokka nodded his head that an evil smile appeared in her face "All right."

"Thank you" Sokka replied

"But you have to follow all of our traditions." Suki finished.

"Of course" Sokka agreed.

"And I mean_ ALL_ of them." Suki replied with a more evil smile that would scare even the **Fire Lady **but Sokka wasn't paying attention.

"Yes I'm in and by time I'm finish she forget she ever seem Aang cock" Sokka

A few minutes later, Sokka was standing in front of everybody, wearing the dress and the makeup.

"Do I have to wear this?" He demanded, looking embarrassed. "It's sort of… girly."

"It's a warriors uniform. You should be proud!" Suki said, smiling at him with me. "The silk thread symbolises the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honour of the warrior's heart."

"So you are the new Kyoshi warrior I heard about, Damn you ugly" Aang said as he appeared out of nowhere and started to laugh as Sokka growl at him.

"Aang you are here" Suki said as a blush appeared on her face.

"I came to see you but it looks like you are busy" Aang replied as a sad look appeared on her face "But I'm free tonight around 6" as a smile appeared on her face.

"I'll be there" Suki replied with a bigger smile

"Oh and see you at dinner Sokka the cross dresser" Aang said before he left the warriors begun to laugh.

"Stupid Aang… Stupid Avatar… stupid dress..." Sokka muttered under his breath as he pulled out a fan "Now that he gone it's time to make my move."

**8pm**

Aang had been waiting for Suki but she didn't come so he decided to go to bed at seven he couldn't believe Suki stood him up. Aang was sleeping when he saw Sokka came in with a smile on his face and collapse on the bed beside him.

**9:00**

Aang heard something hitting the window so he decided to check it out only to see Suki waving at him so Aang open the window and jump through it.

"What are you doing her Suki?" Aang asked with a little venom in his voice.

"I sorry but Sokka and I…." Aang cut her off.

"Sorry I don't have time to listen to you talk about your date with Sokka, I need to sleep" Aang said as he walk away when Suki held on to his arm.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't on any date with Sokka" Suki replied

"Then why did Sokka came in with a smile on his face?" Aang asked not believing her

"How am I supposed to know" Suki replied feeling hurt because of what he was implying.

"Then why were late for our date?" Naruto asked

"Date, Aren't you dating Katara?" Suki asked

"It's complicate" Aang replied

"What's complicated about, it a yes or no question" Suki fired back

"I'm the Last Air bender and I'm going to need lots of girls to help restore my people" Aang replied

"So that's all we are to you?" An angry Suki asked as she punches him.

"Of course not, I have to be in love with them and vice versa" Aang replied as he caught her hand and kisses it which made her blush.

"Oh and you want me to be a part of it?" Suki asked

"If you want to be" Aang replied as she hugged him

"Of course I will" Suki replied

"So what happen with you and Sokka?" Aang asked

"Sigh we were training and he wasn't getting and I never had a student fail to learn before so we continue until he finally got it" Suki replied.

"So that was the bastard plan" Aang "So why are you here now?"

"I came to apologize and invite you back to my house for a Pinckney" Suki replied

**9:20 PM**

"So what's for desert?" Aang asked

"The desert is me" She replied then Aang hungrily descended his face to her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as Suki melting into the kiss. Aang was slowly nipping and licking at an exposed part of Suki neck. He stopped and moved his mouth to her ear.

"_You going to love this_" he whispered into her ear before engaging in a lip lock again, this time getting a very energetic Suki to engage in a tongue war.

Suki let out another moan as Aang's wandering hands started to knead her breasts. She reached up and tugged on Aang's shirt, causing him to stop and quickly divest himself of the offending article of clothing. Aang smirked as he slipped his hands into her dress and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He quickly sent his hands to the underside of her large breasts and found a small softer spot than the rest and began to let one of his fingers gently massage that spot, causing Suki to moans to get louder.

"H-Ho-hhhhh- how did you-ouuuuuuuu know about this spo-ahhhh-ots?" she asked as she took off the rest of her clothes to show her wet green panties.

Aang smirked as he took in her nearly naked form. She was just as perfect as he thought. He kept his fingers working her breasts making her moan louder as he answered

"I'm just that good" Aang replied

She half glared at him, although that was hard to do as his mouth started to lick that neck spot again. She moaned aloud and her hips started to thrust a little as she could feel all of this attention bringing her to a release.

"Oh spirit I've never feel so good before!" she moaned out. Aang removed his right hand from her breast and the other hands brush against her panties as he felt her wetness as she moaned then his mouth latched onto her nipple and began to tease it mercilessly.

She could feel her juices stain her panties but she didn't care as she felt one of the best orgasms of her life hit her. She quickly divested herself of her now ruined panties and tossed them aside, Aang was a bite surprised but he didn't have time to contemplate it as he found his pants around his legs and a horny Suki pushing him up and glaring at him with the patented "take them off before I rip them off".

Aang chuckled and took off the rest of his clothes, revealing his rock hard cock. Suki smirked,

'I final going to get to enjoy it!' she thought as she lay back on the bed with her legs open and made a "come here" motion with her finger. Aang smiled softly and knelt between her legs. Suki just smiled

Aang place a kiss right on her pussy. Suki moaned as she felt Aang lips, Aang then started to suck her pussy like a vacuüm clearer on high earning a loud moan from her as she pulls his head closer and deeper to her centre.

"Oh, Spirit, oh my Spirit… Aang, please don't stop, Aang, eat out my Pussy Ohhh, it feels so good." Suki yelled out as she came all over Aang face causing him to almost drown but Aang did care he was enjoying it as he bit down on her clit it made her cum even harder as she recovered from her orgasm, she got up and switch places with Aang then she started stroking his cock.

"How did you cock grow that big?" Suki asked as she continues stroking him.

"That's call cock bending" Aang replied in a moan.

"Make it grow" Suki said as Aang Cock to her size as she stated to lick the his cock, letting him feel her tongue going over the sensitive side of his cock from top to bottom, left to right, making him twitch in pleasure.

Yes Suki more'' Aang shouted as his cock got slim enough so Suki can put it in her mouth and she did then she began to babbled her head up and down on it sending Aang into heaven.

Yes faster I'm about to cum,'' He yelled as she when faster and faster.

"Oh my Spirit Suki" Aang shouted as he came into her mouth. Once he had finished Cumming, she took him out of her mouth and savoured her 'prize', playing with it with her tongue, before swallowing it all...

"Oh my Spirit Aang you taste great" Suki said.

"Damn Suki where did you learn to suck cock like that?" Aang asked as he catches his breathe.

"It was in a scroll that Avatar Kyoshi left us" Suki replied as Aang flip her on the bed now he was on top of her

''Aang be gentle it's my first time.'' She said.

"Don't worry Suki I be gentle" Aang said as he kiss her

"YES!" Suki cried out as she felt Aang cock goes deep inside of her pussy breaking her hymen as scream out in pain for a minute then it was getting good though there was some slight discomfort at first it took a bit of time for them to adapt to his size.

As soon as he felt that she was ready for this, Aang began to move out of her pussy slowly to make sure that he was not going to hurt her in any fashion that would not be wise, as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed right back in to drive his cock deep to the base in Suki pussy, making Suki out in pleasure.

"Go faster." Suki moaned.

Aang started thrusting harder into her pussy while caressing her breasts gently. All the while Suki scream out for more as he thrust deep into her pussy.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Suki moaned

"YESSSSSS!" MORE!"

"HARDER! DEEPER!"

Aang and Suki carried on with their actions as they kissed one another deeply as Aang continued to thrust deeper and harder into Suki pussy which was getting wetter by the minute and that served to spice things up between the two of them. Aang moaned as Suki inner walls milked him for all he was worth as he continued to thrust deep and hard into her pussy. Suki herself loved this feeling as the waves of pleasure flowed through her body like hot water and flames as well.

"I Cumming" they both scream out as Suki felt unconscious after experiencing her first Big O.

Next Morning

"Fire benders are here!" Somebody shouted as the fire benders started burning down the place. Aang and Suki jump out of bed and put their clothes on.

"Suki be careful" Aang said as he kisses her on the lips.

"You too" Suki replied as she ran out of the house and Aang when through the window and out the fires as he went along.

Katara and Sokka were round up all the people and get them back inside.

"Come out, Avatar!" Zuko shouted. "You can't hide from me forever!" when he was hit off his Rhino with an **Air kick**.

"Who says I'm hiding" Aang replied as the Rhino warrior attack him and Aang jumps into the air and uses an **Air Breathe** to blow then all away.

"I caught you now Avatar" Zuko shouted as he attack Aang with a **fire fist** but Aang was too fast for him and deliver a kick to Zuko stomach that sends him crashing into his men. Aang ran in circles around causing a tornado around Zuko and his men before they fell to the ground.

"Aang let's go" Katara shouted as she ran off and Aang followed her

**Kyoshi Dojo**

"Thank you guys for save out village, I don't know how we will repay you" Suki said

"It was nothing" A cocky Sokka replied as he lean in his mouth for a kiss.

"It's only a friendly kiss" Suki as she kisses him on the cheek and Sokka started to blush before he fainted as Aang uses Air Bending to lift him up onto Appa's back.

"Your turn Mr Avatar" Suki said

"It's only a friendly like Sokka's" Katara as she let go of Aang's hand as Suki walk up to Aang and Katara steps back.

"Thank you Avatar Aang" Suki said as kisses him on the lips and deepen it by Wrapping her Hands and legs around him as Katara was frozen in shock.

**On Appa**

"Why did she kiss you like that Aang?" Katara shouted

"I don't know I surprise just like you are" Aang replied as he put his hands in his pocket when he felt something in it and took it out not realizing that Katara was still watching him.

"Oh shit these are Suki's" Aang when Katara grabs the green panties out of his hand and saw writing on it " **Your cock bind me in many ways**"

"AANG YOU BASTARD" Katara shouted

"Oh come on I'm the Last Air bender" Aang replied

**Flashback end**

Suki was about to come when she heard a door slam then she heard Aang's voice.

"I need to talk to you Katara" Aang said

"Go back to that whore Azula" Katara shouted

"We have this conversation already I'm the last Air bender and I will need more than one girls if I want to bring back my people" Aang replied.

"Fine I'll for give you if you tell me about all the girls you sleep with and will be with you" Katara said as Suki came closer to the door she wanted to know too.

"Well there are you, Suki, hopefully Azula …

Cut


	4. Chapter 4 Jun

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

Hope you like it.

**Cock Bending** the ancient technique that come around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.

nightmaster000

Jay3000: thank you. It wasn't my intention but it just keep on coming to my mind and I have to listen to my mind and that goes the same for Zuko

child who is cool

Jay3000: Thanks for the review

**Writing Studio**

Jay3000: Damn this place is dark (As he turns on the light)

Everybody: SUPRISE

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear (Jay3000)  
Happy Birthday to You.

Make the good lord bless you,  
Make the good lord bless you  
Make the good lord bless you  
Happy Birthday to You.  
How old are you now?

Jay3000: 22  
How old are you now?

Jay3000: 22  
How old, How old now  
Jay3000: 22

How old are you now?

Happy birthday too you

Jay3000: How did you guys remember?

Aang: You wrote it on Appa

Jay3000: Whatever let the party begins. (As the party begins)

**Jay3000: Before you read this story I want to know that this isn't the same Aang as in the canon this is much older and more mature. The story will change somewhat so don't flame for the things Aang say or do.**

Chapter 4 The bounty hunter Jun

_Last time_

_Suki was about to come when she heard a door slam then she heard Aang's voice._

"_I need to talk to you Katara" Aang said_

"_Go back to that whore Azula" Katara shouted_

"_We have this conversation already I'm the last Air bender and I will need more than one girls if I want to bring back my people" Aang replied._

"_Fine I'll for give you if you tell me about all the girls you sleep with and will be with you" Katara said as Suki came closer to the door she wanted to know too._

"_Well there are you, Suki, hopefully Azula …_

_Now_

Chapter 4 Jun the bounty hunter

"Aahh!" Iron Exhale as he looks at Zuko who was sitting at a low-lying table. "See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being" as he pours Zuko a cup of tea. Zuko raises the cup to take a sip, but the ship suddenly jerks; the vibrations cause the tea in the cup to go flying, soaking Zuko's face and hair. Zuko grunts in frustration, pushes his ponytail back, and rises to see what the commotion is about.

**The deck**

Several fire benders stand poised, ready to attack. A large beast that suddenly leaps onto the deck with a young woman mounted on its back.

"Let get out of here" They shouted as they ran away

"Look out! Argh!" One of them shouted

"Get back! We're after a stowaway!" The woman said holding a rolled up whip in her hands.

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko shouted as he and Iroh arrive but the beast wasn't listening, it just tears off a chunk of the metal deck flooring and hurls it in Zuko's direction. Alarmed, the prince ducks for cover, the fire benders and Iroh move to the side, and the metal piece hits the doorway leading to the main compartments of the ship.

"Clang"

They turn around to watch it hit the door. Zuko looks on in frustration while the fire benders and Iroh take a fire bending stance.

Nyla sticks his head inside and begins sniffing around all he saw was streams of green is visible, drifting through the air. The beast started surveying the entire room. It then focuses on a single barrel which then topples over, revealing that a strange man has been hiding in there. Nyla raises his head out of the hole. The stowaway then appears, dashing out only for Nyla to pursuit of him.

**With Nyla**

The man was running when Nyla lashes out his elongated tongue striking the man who falls onto the deck, paralyzed, and with a terrified look on his face. The other finally catches up to Nyla.

"He's paralyzed." A shocked Zuko said

"Only temporarily" Jun replied as she lifts the man and slings him over her shoulder. "The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money". Then she walks towards Nyla.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked as she prepares to mount Nyla, with the stowaway already slung onto his back

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." Jun replied as she mounts her shirshu.

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh said as Jun cracks her whip and shirshu bolts off the ship and racing down the dock. "Yes very impressed indeed" as he watches her ass bouncing on the shirshu as he leans over the ledge of the ship with Zuko, stroking his beard as Zuko look at hi in disgusted.

**With the Gaang**

So, who was it that came up with the Great Blubber Fiasco?" Sokka asked

"You knew about that?" Bato replied with a chuckle.

"Everyone does!" Katara replied excitedly

"What's that story?" Aang asked

"It's a long one Aang, some other time." Sokka replied as he waves Aang off.

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara said as she turns towards Bato.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny in hindsight." Bato replied with a Chuckle. "Hey, Aang! Please stop flirting with Katara" as Aang was whispering something in Katara's ears who was blushing "I don't think her father would like that" as Aang moves away from Katara.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice." Bato replied as they all stated to laugh expect Aang who felt left out so he got up and left and no one knew he left.

**A seedy tavern in the Earth Kingdom**

"Out of my way" Zuko shouted as he pushes a man out of the way. "Step aside, filth!"

"He means no offense! I'm certain you bathe regularly!" Iroh said as he apologizes for his nephew behaviour. Zuko approaches June, who is still arm wrestling then Iroh reaches her as well.

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko said

"Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy" Jun replied as her opponent strains to get the upper hand while Iroh laughs at her remark and June wins her match without breaking a sweat as the crowd cheers and throws money at the winner.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back!" Zuko replied

"Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." Jun said as she collects her money then she turns to the crowd. "Drinks are on me" as they all cheered.

June moves to take sip of her drink, but Zuko grabs her wrist in anger.

"Money isn't what I had in mind" Zuko said as then he pulled out a necklace. "I need you to find someone."

"What happened, your girlfriend run off on you?" Jun asked sarcastically.

"It's not the girl I'm after; it's the bald monk she's traveling with" Zuko replied

"So you are gay then" Jun replied

"I'm not gay" Zuko shouted but Jun didn't believe him.

"Whatever you say" Jun replied

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for" Zuko replied.

"Heh, forget it." Jun replied as she starts to climb her saddle but stops.

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold" Zuko said.

"Make it my weight and his, and we gotta deal" Jun as she walks up to Iroh.

"You got it!" Iroh replied with a laugh.

"Get on!" June said as she turns back to Nyla

June takes Katara's necklace from Zuko, and shows it to Nyla then the shirshu looks around; the coloured scents of humans are shown. Nyla soon finds Katara's purple scent on the necklace, and the threesome head off.

**With Aang**

"I can't believe she would ignore me like that" Aang said when a messenger arrives on an ostrich horse.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe". The Messenger said

"Uhhh, I know Bato!" Aang replied

"Make sure he gets this" The Messenger said as he hands Aang the scroll and rides away.

"It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad!" Aang curiously got the better of him as he open the scroll "I better go and tell them" as he walk into the room

"Hey everyone, sorry I was gone so long." Aang said

"Hey, Aang, I didn't notice you left" they didn't turn to look at him because Bato was telling them a story

"I got a message for….."

"Aang can't this wait Bato is tell us how he and dad caught Moose shark" Sokka said

"No it can't, the message is from your fa…."

"Aang could you quiet down I can't hear the story" Katara said

"Bato here" Aang said as he reaches into his shirt to take out the scroll.

"Aang I'm in the middle of something" Bato replied.

"Whatever I don't care anymore" Aang replied as he throws the paper on the ground and walk out.

"What's his problem?" Bato asked

"Who knows, now back to the story" Sokka replied

**With Zuko**

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" the Herbalist said

"We're looking for someone" Zuko replied

"I hope it's not Miyuki" the Herbalist said as he looked at Miyuki." Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation, again?"

"Meows" Miyuki replied

"The Avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving" Jun said.

**With team Avatar**

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Bato said

Aang was lying shirtless on the ground ignoring them as he catches his tan.

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asked

"Yep! It's got the scar to prove it. Ha. How 'bout you Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging." Bato replied as a sad look appeared on Sokka's face

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Sokka replied

"Oh, I forgot you were too young." Bato said "How about I Show you"

**With Zuko**

June, Zuko, and Iroh followed Katara's trail to the Makapu Village. The citizens flee from Nyla in terror; they stopped in front of Aunt Wu's shop. Wu was outside her shop and completely calm.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked

"The girl must have spent a lot of time here." Jun replied

"We have no time for this!" Zuko shouted

Zuko gets off Nyla and hangs the necklace in front of his face. Nyla appears agitated and he snaps at Zuko, who swiftly ducks down.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zuko shouted

"Oh look, he likes you!" Iroh said

Aunt Wu approaches Iroh, still calm.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" Wu said

"May be some other time when we are alone" Iroh replied with a smile on his face as Aunt Wu blushes.

**With Team Avatar**

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust" Bato said as they got on the boat "In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asked

"You'll be dodging those" Bato replied as he points to a group of tall, sharp, jagged rocks near the shore. "Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, you secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust."

"Sorry I don't feel like it" Aang replied with his eyes close.

"What do mean you don't feel" Bato said with a little venom in his voice but Aang ignore him.

"Please Aang" Katara said

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep" Aang replied "Beside what has Sokka done for me"

"I helping you on your journey" Sokka replied

"I didn't ask you to" Aang replied

"How could you say such a thing Aang?" Katara said but Aang didn't replied

"Fine we don't need him Uncle Bato you can help me" Sokka said

"For this is to be done right, I cannot help" Bato replied as he sits cross-legged at the front of the boat. "You pass or fail on your own."

"Fine I can handle both job myself" Sokka shouted as he drags Katara along.

"Are you just going to lay there and let your friend get hurt" Bato said to Aang.

"Huh you say something" Aang replied as Bato glared at him.

Sokka ease up on the jib. "Katara, steady"

Sokka gave less sail. "Katara, give him room" as the ship moves to the side and sails between some rocks. Sokka tries to; helm to lee but it wasn't working

Sokka struggles while Katara her eyes as the boat pass between more rocks.

"Great job" Sokka said as Katara smile as the boat heading toward a large bundle of rocks.

"There's no way through!" Katara said

"We can make it" Sokka shouted

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should…."

"Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks. Now!" Sokka shouted

Katara bends the water below the boat. Sokka groans nervously as the boat clears the rocks.

"More bending" Sokka shouted as Katara gave it her all.

"I wish Aang was helping us" Katara

When they reach clear water, Sokka sighs and relaxes as Katara fell to the ground trying to catch her breathe.

**On the shore**

Bato carrying a small cup of purple paint then he dips his fingers in the paint.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks, for Sokka, the Mark of the Wise." Bato said as he uses his thumb to put an arc and small dot on Sokka's forehead. "The same mark your father earned." Then he turns to Katara

"For Katara" Bato said as he uses his thumb to put a crescent moon mark on Katara's forehead. "The Mark of the Brave, your courage inspires us."

**Inside the house/tent**

Bato and the other came inside and sits down when Bato saw a paper crumpled where Aang slept so he pick it up and open it.

"This is the map to your father! "Bato said as Katara and Sokka rushes over when Aang came in.

"You had it the whole time? How could you?" Katara shouted

"What are you talking about" Aang asked as Sokka punch him in his face.

"The map to our father's location" Sokka shouted

"I tried to tell you but you would listen" Aang replied as he wipe the blood away from his nose.

"You lying bastard" Sokka shouted as he attacks Aang again but Aang caught his punch and pushes him back as Bato caught "I'm not lying Katara"

"You can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad." Sokka said as he walks away then he turns back. "Katara, are you with me?"

"I'm with you Sokka" Katara as she glared at Aang.

"Whatever I can do it on my own" Aang replied as he walks out of the house but Bato block him off.

"Wait let talk about this" Bato said

"Move" Aang said but Bato stood there suddenly he was send flying through the door as Aang jumps on Appa and flies away.

**With Aang**

Aang came back to the place to collect his stuff now that Katara was on the outside.

"Avatar, you must leave!" Mother Superior shouted

"Okay I'll be out of here in a minute" Aang replied

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." Mother Superior

"What do they look like?" Aang asked

"A fiercely looking young woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar." Mother Superior replied

"Is she hot?" Aang asked

"Yes she's hot, but what does it have to do with anything?" Mother Superior asked

"Everything" Aang replied

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." Mother Superior said

"Really now a necklace must be Katara's" Aang replied.

**Outside**

Nyla jumps behind them and they both turn around in fear. Nyla looks at Katara.

"So this is your girlfriend" Jun said to Zuko who jumps down. "No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you."

"Where is he? Where is the Avatar?" Zuko asked

"We split up. He's long gone." Katara asked

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko shouted

"Pretty stupid." Sokka replied as he grabs his sister. "Run!"

They start running, but Nyla uses his tongue to paralyze them.

What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked as Nyla walks closer to Sokka and Katara.

"It's seeking a different scent perhaps something that the Avatar held." June replied

Nyla knocks the map off Sokka's pack and smells its blue scent and follows the trail to the abbey as Nyla breaks them down. Nuns scatter then Nyla walks around in a circle.

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle." Zuko asked

Nyla follows the blue scent trail up into the air and sees Aang flying down.

"Mother superior was right you are hot" Aang replied as he looks at Jun with a smile on his face who immediately blushes.

"Damn he's hot too bad I have to catch him" Jun "I know so what's your name handsome?"

"Avatar Aang" Aang replied as he walks up to her and kisses her hand "And you are?"

"Jun the bounty hunter" Jun replied as she started checking out the Avatar and she likes what she sees. 'It's a shame I have to hand you over to the fire nation"

"It's ok I won't go done without a fight" Aang replied as Katara glared at the bounty for flirting with her Aang

Suddenly Nyla shoots his tongue after Aang who dodges it and uses an Air blast that sends Nyla crashing into the wall.

"Up!" June shouted as she cracks her whip. Nyla stands up and June mounts him.

June and Nyla charge at Aang only to be blown back by Aang's Air Breathe then Aang jumps unto the roof as Zuko follows.

"I'll catch you Avatar" Zuko shouted as he fire bends a blast at Aang, who stops it by waving his hand.

"Who are you again?" Aang asked with a confuse look on his face.

"Bastard" Zuko shouted another fire blast at Aang who dodges it and sends a blast of air at Zuko, who sidesteps it to sends a fire blast at Aang but Aang uses his amazing speed to send a punch to Zuko's stomach who cough up blood before a punch to the face that send Zuko crashing off the roof only to caught by Iroh who sends a Fire breathe at the Avatar but the Avatar was too fast for him.

"Boy that fun, you really are good, I can see why they call you the Dragon of the west" Aang said

"So you have heard of me" Iroh replied

"I heard people talking" Aang replied when he was hit across the chest with a long tongue many times that destroys his shirt but Aang was still standing.

"I'm impress, you still standing" Jun said as she licks her lips as she walks over to him as Aang drops to his knee.

"I seem I have loss" Aang said

"It seems so" Jun said as she looks at his abs "Any last request before I turn you in"

"Kiss me" Aang said

"Sure why not" Jun said as she kisses him then she deepen it as she wraps her hands around Aang neck for about a minute before she releases him.

"You're a good kisser it a shame" Jun said when suddenly a jealous Nyla attack Aang but Aang use an Air Breathe to blow Nyla off the roof.

"You bastard" Jun shouted as she tackles him to the ground as the roof collapses and they both fell in.

**2 minutes later**

"Aang woke up" He heard somebody calling him.

"Avatar, Avatar wake up" Jun shouted as Aang open his eyes

"What the hell happen?" Aang asked

"We felt through the roof, now help" Jun replied as a support beam was on top of her.

"How am I going to help you, I can't move my body" Aang replied

"Shit that means I have to wait for another hour" Jun said

"Don't worry, I can still bend though" Aang replied

"I don't think you can blow away this beam" Jun replied

"Who said anything about Air Bending" Aang replied to a confuse Jun when suddenly his pants started to glow and his Massive Cock came out it was the bigger than the beam in length and width then it stretches over to Jun.

"Dear Spirits I just was came" Jun as she lick her lips as the cock reaches her and lift the beam off her.

"Thank you Avatar" Jun said as she ran her hands over his massive which causes Aang to moan before she walks over to Aang.

"Could youncall back your monster so I can lift you up" Jun said as it when back to normal then Jun puts Aang's hand over her shoulder as they both walk out to see Zuko, Nyla and Iroh with Katara and Sokka.

"Aang" Katara shouted but he ignores her.

"I have finally caught the Avatar, now hand him over" Zuko said

"Sure" Jun said

"How could you Jun I thought…."

"Well you thought wrong, I'm in it for the money" Jun replied as she pushes Aang towards Zuko.

"Finally I can regain my honour" Zuko replied

"Now Nyla" Jun shouted when uses his tongue to paralyze Zuko and Iroh.

"You bitch" Zuko shouted as Jun pick up the Avatar and puts him on Nyla's back then she came on behind him and wraps her hands around him to hold on to the leash.

"Don't you really think I'll hand you over after I saw your massive talent" Jun whispered into his ears.

'Hey are you forgetting somebody" Sokka shouted

"Do you know them?" Jun asked

"Of course he know us I'm his girlfriend" Katara shouted

"Nope never seen them in my life" Aang replied.

"Nyla lets go" Jun said as they rode off into the sun set leaving a crying Katara.

Two hours later A Hotel

**LEMON ALERT**

"Well…why don't you come here" Aang said puling Jun towards him and crashed his lips on hers. The two of them began their passionate lip lock, their tongues melding with one another. Aang squeezed Jun ass he could tell she was horny and to be fair he was horny too.

Jun pulled back from the kiss tugging on Aang bottom lip in her teeth as she did and before he knew it he had found his pants on the ground. Aang gasped as he felt Jun push him onto the bed…she was being really aggressive.

"What the hell is this?" Jun shouted looking at his 7 inch cock.

"What it my cock" Aang replied

"I don't want little thing I want the big one" Jun shouted

"Fine" Aang shouted as his cock grew and smack her into her face throwing her off the bed.

"Now that what I'm talking about" Jun shouted before she jumps on Aang and started kissing him all over his body until she reaches his cock.

"Wow it so hot and hard" Jun said use both hands to hold and massage Aang Cock who was moaning then she started then she started lick his massive cock all over.

"Damn how am I going to put it in my mouth now" Jun as she look at Cock it was as big as her.

"Reduce the width Avatar so I can put it in my mouth" Jun ordered

"I thought you could manage it" Aang replied

Whip!

"Ouch! That hurts" Aang replied wondering where the whip came from.

"Just do what you are told" Jun shouted as she whip him again

"Yes master" Aang replied as he reduces his width.

"Finally" Jun replied before she engulfs his penis into her mouth.

Aang groaned at Jun oral assault, everything felt amazing her tongue feel on his cock as she felt his dick expand in her mouth Jun sucked on his head even harder making him arch his back in pleasure.

"Damn this guy try to choke me" Jun

"Damn Jun you are amazing" Aang moaned out as Jun began to place kisses all around his shaft.

"Mhmm" Jun moaned out as she continues to go faster and faster.

"Oh Spirits I Cumming" Aang shouted as he came in her mouth.

"Yummy" Jun said as she lick her lips then she Jun pulls back but not before giving one last suck on Aang's cock.

As she stood up Aang kept his eyes peeled on Jun she slowly untied (Whatever she wearing) with the top first he noticed her breasts pop out. Giving him a seductive look Jun turned around and slowly began to open the bottom part and as soon as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties he immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"This teasing is killing me" Aang admitted stroking across Jun pussy he could feel how wet it was and he was dying to fuck it.

"But…I want to suck your dick some more" Jun moaned feeling Aang play with her pussy.

"Fine but I have to shrink first" Aang replied

"I see where this is going so 14 inches" Jun said as Aang moved her so she was sitting on his face and before she could say anything else she felt him cup her ass cheeks before attacking her pussy with his tongue.

"S-shit Aang " Jun moaned out at Aang oral work he was very talented whether it was the way he could flick his tongue on her pussy lips or finger her pussy as Jun scream out.

"Oh dear Spirit" Jun shouted as she closes her eyes and screams out

Opening one eye Jun noticed how painfully hard Aang cock had gotten and seeing it at full height now sent shivers down her spine she was going to be stuffed tonight. Leaning her body down Jun recaptured his cock in her mouth; she sucked on the head softly as they continued their sixty-nine.

"Ah, crap" Aang moaned as Jun tried to suck his balls out of his sack, she was really trying to make him cum…however he knew Jun just as much and he began to fingers pumped in and out of her pussy.

"C-crap I-I'm Cumming" Jun shouted soaking Aang fingers however as she pulled back his cock shot up and fired several powerful bursts of cum which landed on her face and in her opened mouth.

"Wow that was amazing I can't remember the last time I orgasm I like that" Jun said as she got off Aang and lay on the bed with her legs spread open. "Now come and push that massive dick inside of me NOW"

"Yes master" Aang replied as he places it at her entrance as stated using his cock to massage her entrance.

"Hurry up and put it in" Jun commanded however Aang ignored her and continued to rub her pussy with his cock.

"Say please Avatar" Aang teased and Jun bit her lip in desperation and humiliation.

"P-please Avatar" Jun begged hoping Aang would just fuck her already.

"Please Oh Great Avatar Aang Bend my pussy" Aang said and Jun widened her eyes she was getting even more turned on by his attitude now, she was always the one in charge and it felt good but now that someone else is in charge it felt amazing.

"N-No" Jun gasped out she had to keep her pride.

"I guess we should stop" Aang as he shrinks his cock to 1 inches

"W-wait I'll say it just bring back my monster" Jun shouted wrapping her arms around Aang neck pulling him down.

"Fine… Please Oh Great Avatar Aang Bend my pussy … now give me back my monster" Jun whined into Aang ear and before she knew it he kissed her passionately and it wasn't long before she returned it and before long Aang cock grew back and he pushes his cock quickly into Jun's pussy, parting the outer lips with ease and also the inner lips, he moaned out deeply as he was quickly surrounded by her inner walls, both of them moaned out deeply at the feelings of pleasure that flowed through the two of them and as soon as Aang thrust deeply into Jun, burying himself all the way to the neck of her womb, as Jun cried out in joy.

"Aang!"

Jun cried out as she felt herself being filled to the brim by her lover's cock and it was a delicious feeling that she relished deeply as Aang also stayed still to savour the feel of her pussy surrounding his cock to the brim, Aang felt the wetness there and began to move slowly, making the moves have this moment last much longer than before he slowly pulled himself out of Jun's pussy until only the tip of his cock was there, he listened her moan deeply for more, making him even more aroused by the second. He then pushed back deeply into her pussy, making Jun cry out deeply and he repeated the process.

Aang then placed Jun's legs on her shoulders and began to move faster in and out of her pussy as he watched the result of his actions on Jun as she was blushing deeply while looking at him with passion, love while her beautiful face was covered in sweat that make her glow in the light that was coming from nearby , her breasts moving back and forth as her body moved with each of his thrusts in and out of her pussy as she played with her said breasts with her hands in time with the pleasure that he was giving her. It was a beautiful picture to say the very least. And hearing her cries of pleasure also added to the whole picture as it made Aang happy and proud to be the one who made Jun cry out that way.

This carried on until Aang was moving in and out of Jun 's pussy as his cock grew bigger and bigger and with great speed and power, thrusting hard and deep into Jun's pussy and the two lovers were relishing each hard, fast and deep thrust as Aang then moved to kiss Jun while still having her legs on his shoulders she could see the look on his face and in his eyes as he continued to thrust his cock into her pussy, the two of them kissed and deeply until they broke away for air and then afterwards, they both came at the same moment Aang moved back and gave his final thrust, hitting Jun's pussy right at the sweet spot and brought the two of them the orgasm they both were looking for as the two of them cried out.

"YESSSSS!"

Jun felt the very first stream of her lover's cum hit the inner walls of her pussy just as she climaxed and that amazingly doubled her pleasure as she felt Naruto fire several more hot and thick streams of his cum into her pussy, the feel of the hot, and thick liquid filling her body to the limit was something that she relished greatly and she held onto Aang tightly as she felt her pussy milk him for all he was worth as they then kissed one another deeply.

Aang himself felt the waves of pleasure hit Jun at that exact moment and it was delicious as he felt her inner walls milk him for all he was worth and the feel of that was very good to his senses as the two of them kissed one another deeply as he thrust into her pussy a few more times to make sure that she got the pleasure that she wanted from him. As soon as they parted, Jun turned and licked her lover's cock clean of her juices and his as well, making her blush a bit and when she was done.

"Wow the best sex ever" Jun replied as she kissing him again.

"For now" Aang replied as he pushes her back and slides into her pussy again and when to work as he makes his cock grew bigger. Jun scream was so loud that the Manager had to kick them out of the hotel for Noise Violation.

**Flashback end**

"Hey I remember that day we had to chase you for a week before we finally made up and the only we found you was because you let Appa behind" Katara said

"Yeah it wasn't one of my proudest moment" Aang replied

"Hey ours too but I'm glad we work it out" Katara said as she walked over to him and hug him "So that it?"

"No you remember….." Aang replied

Cut

Jay3000: until next please review


	5. Chapter 5 Yue

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

Hope you like it.

**Cock Bending** the ancient technique that come around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.

Jay3000: School will be starting soon so chapter maybe posted slower than usually. I have created a Facebook account for my stories where I have pictures of some of my characters from my stories, sneak peeks for my other stories so check it out its "Jay3000". About this chapter was a little hard because I had to put 2 episodes in to one so I hope there's no confusion.

Review Corner

Harem Lover 26

Jay3000: Maybe

Silber D. Wolf

Jay3000: thanks and here is another one

Guest 8/19/13 . chapter 4

Jay3000: Maybe and I could work

child who is cool

Jay3000: thanks and here another one

Last time

"Hey I remember that day we had to chase you for a week before we finally made up and the only we found you was because you let Appa behind" Katara said

"Yeah it wasn't one of my proudest moments" Aang replied

"Hey ours too but I'm glad we work it out" Katara said as she walked over to him and hug him "So that it?"

"No you remember Yue right" Aang replied

"How could I forget you broke the promise" Katara replied

**Now**

"Can't believe how many water benders live up here!" Katara said

"That mean that we will find a teacher a lot sooner" Aang replied as they pass through the channels of the city, catching the attention of several civilians especially the women who run over to see Aang.

"Hello ladies" Aang happily at the people as they continue their trek inward, Sokka notices a young woman going by on a boat, capturing his attention. He blushes at the sight of her and leaps onto Appa's tail as she pulls away from view.

"This place is beautiful" Katara said

"Yeah... she is..." Sokka said

"Who are you talking about?" Aang asked

"I just talking to myself" Sokka replied a little too quickly.

_**Zuko's ship**_

"Winter, spring... Summer and fall... Winter, spring... Summer and fall... four seasons... four loves... four seasons... four loves." Iroh song

The music stops as they notice Admiral Zhao boarding the ship, along with two soldiers. The crew looks in surprise at the admiral. A high-pitched chord emits from the lute.

**The Avatar**

Team Avatar is being honoured with a feast, hosted by the tribe's chief. Men play drums and a giant crab is set in a pool of water.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe and they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now... the Avatar!" Arnook said as the women started to scream.

"I love Avatar"

"Please Marriage me"

"I want to have you baby"

"Hey you already pregnant" a man shouted then the princess saw the Avatar.

"Wow he handsome" Yue as he heart started to beat fast "Why is my heart beating so fast"

"We also celebrate my daughter's eighteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"Arnook said

"Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!" Yue replied with her eyes still on the Avatar

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Arnook said

Pakku and two students bend significant blobs of water, captivating Katara. They merge the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other.

Yue then approaches team Avatar.

"Hi there Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." Sokka said

"Very nice to meet you" Yue replied with a smile

"So. uhhh... you're a princess, huh? You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince, myself." Sokka said nervously

"Prince of what?" Katara asked

"A lot of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here" Sokka replied

"My apologies, Prince Sokka" Katara replied

"So, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking... maybe we could... do an activity, together?" Sokka asked

"Do an activity?" Yue asked with a question Mark over her head as an embarrassed, Sokka stuffs food in his mouth.

"Very smooth..." Katara

"So you are the Avatar?" Yue asked and feel stupid afterwards

"Yes I am, and my name is Aang" Aang said with a smile on his face as he stretches out his hands and she accepted it.

"Yue" She replied

"Princess Yue it nice to meet you" Aang replied

"Just Yue, I hate when people call me that" Yue replied with a blush on her face as Aang was still holding her hand.

"Princess it is then" Aang replied as he drags her to the centre of the room where the music was still playing "Dance with me Princess" as he danced with the blushing princess when he felt somebody glaring at him.

"Is there a problem" Aang said as the boy flinches.

"N-No problem Avatar" The boy replied

"You know you shouldn't have done that" Yue replied

"Why not he was steering" Aang replied

"He my Fiancé" Yue replied then Aang look at him again.

"He does deserve you" Aang replied as bring her in closer to him which made her blush even harder because she could feel his muscles.

"And who deserve me then Mr Avatar?" Yue asked with a smile on her face as she pokes him in his chest. Aang was about to answer when Arnook and Pakku approach

"Could you excuse me my daughter?" Arnook asked

"Yes father, Aang thank you for the dance" Yue said as she kisses him on his cheek.

"It's was my pleasure Princess" Aang replied as she walks away

"You know she's going to be married right" Arnook asked

"Really now, I must not have heard that part" Aang replied with a smile on her face. "So who is this?"

"Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar." Arnook said

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." Pakku said

"Did I ask for special treatment" Aang replied as he tower over Pakku who steps back "Me and my friend will see you tomorrow"

"Good night king Arnook" Aang said as he walks away.

"Could you let Sokka have her Aang?" Katara asked

"Why should I, I really like her" Aang replied

"Because you took away the last girl he likes and I don't think his heart could take another heart break" Katara replied with tears in her eyes.

"But I have my people to rebuild" Aang replied

"Please" Katara said

"Fine, I'll back off" Aang replied as they left when someone came out of the shadows and left too.

**Zuko's ship**

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!" Zuko shouted as Iroh enters his room.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh replied

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said as he enters the room.

"What?" Zuko shouted

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole" Zhao replied

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked as he turns towards his uncle

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone... even the cook." Iroh replied

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao said with a smile on his face as Zuko charges at him but Iroh cuts him off. "No!" Iroh shouted

Zhao notices a pair of swords on the wall. He flashes back to the Rescue in Pohuai Stronghold, when the then-unknown Blue Spirit had the same swords.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zhao said

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative" Zuko replied

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked

"Just rumours. I don't think he is real." Iroh replied

"He's real, alright. He's a criminal, and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands... if you change your mind." Zhao said before he walks out.

**The next morning, at the Northern Water Tribe**

Aang and Katara were walking towards the training ground when they saw princess Yue coming toward them.

"Good morning Princess Yue" Katara said

"Good morning Katara" Yue replied then she turns towards Aang "Good morning Aang"

"Good morning princess" Aang replied as a smile appeared on Yue's face. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you" Yue replied as she drags him away.

"I'll meet you at the training ground Katara" Aang said

"Remember what we talk about last night" Katara shouted as the princess drags Aang away

**With Yue**

"What do you want to talk about?" Aang asked

"I overheard master Pakku tell my fiancé that he did like you and that he will do anything he could so that you will quit" Yue replied with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it" Aang replied when suddenly she kisses him on his check then pulls back with a blush on her face and smiled up at him. "For good luck..."

"You know..." started the man with a whisper "...it works better when you kiss me on the lips." Aang replied as the princess blush even harder.

**Training ground**

Aang arrive at the training ground to see a lot women wait for him some even have team Avatar signs with them.

"Is Master Pakku here Katara?" Aang asked

"No he's not but I'm excited I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real water bending master!" Katara replied as Pakku arrives and walk pass Aang he did even say morning.

"This is my friend, Katara. The one I told you about?" Aang said

"I'm sorry; I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn water bending." Pakku replied

"What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!" Katara shouted angrily.

"No." Pakku replied

"But there must be other female water benders in your tribe!" Katara replied

"Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their water bending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude." Pakku replied

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" Katara shouted

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules." Pakku replied

"Well, your rules stink!" Katara shouted furiously

"That's not fair, if Katara cannot learn then I won't" Aang replied as he grabs Katara and pulls her away.

"Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job." Pakku replied

"It has, I trained myself well enough to kick your ass" Aang replied

"You dear to challenge me boy" Pakku shouted

"So you accept then" Aang replied

"Wait! Aang didn't mean that, you can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk." Katara said

"Yes I meant it and if I win you have to train Katara" Aang replied

"And if I win?" Pakku asked

"Then I leave the tribe and never come back" Aang replied

"You got yourself a deal" Pakku said

"Aang you don't have to do this" Katara shouted but Aang ignored her.

"Ready to lose old man" Aang said as he took off his shirt and women begun to scream then he threw it into the crowd and started to fight over it.

"You too cocky boy" Pakku shouted as he sends a wave at Aang puts his hands out and stops.

"You were saying old man" Aang replied as he for the water whip and attack Pakku who dodges it.

"Water blade" Pakku shouted as the blade came at Aang who raises his hands and the Ice bursts and a geyser shoot up and block the blades suddenly a large wave came at Pakku who freezes it but he lost track of the Avatar who uses his super speed to appear in front of Pakku and deliver a punch to Pakku stomach as Pakku feel to his knees

"You cheated cough" Pakku said as he cough up blood.

"I never challenge you to a bending, I challenge you to a fight" Aang replied with a smile on his face as he walks up to Katara.

"Teach me everything he teaches you" Aang whispered in Katara ears before he walk off.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked

"I'm going to learn how to heal" Aang replied as the women followed behind him.

**With Sokka**

"Princess Yue, good morning! How about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure does know how to throw a party" Sokka said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Yue replied "I wonder if Aang is doing now Bad Yue you are getting married"

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left" Sokka said as he blushes. "So, I'm still hoping we could see more of each other."

"Do an activity, you mean?" Yue asked

"Yes... at a place... for some time." Sokka replied

"I'd love to. I'll meet you on that bridge tonight." Yue as she points at a bridge.

"Great! I'll see you– Ah!" Sokka said as he falls into the water.

"Sorry" Sokka said as he climbs out of the water.

"That's okay, it was worth it. See you tonight." Yue replied as she walks away

**Healing hut**

"Uhhh... hi. Are you Yugoda?" Aang asked

"Avatar Aang what a surprise" Yugoda said which caught the attention of all the young women who was learning healing "Are you here for the healing lesson?"

Aang Looks at all the young girls, and wink at them got a blush on their faces. "Yes I am"

"Welcome... welcome!" Yugoda as she drags Aang in as the women surrounds him,

**Later **

"Hi Princess Yue, I made you something. I carved it myself." Sokka said as he shows her a roughly-crafted creature.

"It's a bear" Yue said.

"Actually, it's supposed to be a fish" Sokka replied as flips the carved creature around. "See, it has a fin."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here" as she runs away.

Yue continue to run until she saw Aang laid on the Ice look up at the sky as she walks over and lay down beside him.

"Princess what are you doing out here?" Aang asked

"I-I couldn't sleep so I decide to take a walk and clear my head" Yue replied "What about you?"

"I came out here to do some thinking" Aang replied

"About what?" Yue asked

"I was thinking about how I am going defeat the Fire Lady before the summer's end" Aang replied

"I know you can do it" Yue said as she held on to his hand "I believe in you"

"Thank you princess" Aang replied as he squeezes her hand which made her blush and they stayed like that for the next hour before Aang walks her home.

**Yue house**

"Aang I want to thank you for keeping my company, even though you have a lot on your mind" Yue said

"Don't worry about I had fun" Aang replied as Yue walk up to him and kisses him on his lips and wraps her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss when Aang gentle pushes her away.

"I can't do this" Aang said

"Why?" Yue asked with a sad look on her face.

"I can't tell you" Aang replied

"Is because of the promise you made to Katara" Yue said angrily

"You heard?" Aang asked

"I heard everything" Yue replied

"That why did you try to kiss me then?" Aang asked

"Because I wanted to see if you were different Hahn but I was wrong" Yue replied with tears in her eyes "You both though of me as a prize to be giving away"

"I'm nothing like him" Aang said

"Prove it kiss me then" Yue said as she closes her eyes waiting for the kiss.

"I can't" Aang replied

"Then I don't want to see or talk to you again" Yue before she ran into the house with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you appreciate what I did for you Sokka" Aang said as she flew away.

**The next Morning**

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asked as Sokka kicks his bag.

"That bad?" Aang asked

"No, its Princess Yue, I was with her last night. I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost" Sokka replied

"But she told she was taking a walk last night" Aang

"So, how's water bending training?" Sokka asked

"Master Poophead is training me into the ground because Aang kick his ass." Katara replied as Aang started to laugh.

"What about you Aang?" Sokka asked

"I learning to heal, I brought a dead fish back to life, it seem because I'm the avatar my healing ability can even bring the dead to life if I can combine it with the avatar state" Aang replied.

"Wow you have to teach me healing then" Katara said

"Sure lets go now, beside you still have to teach me water bending" Aang replied

**Later**

"Aang I love you" Katara said as she kisses Aang as he rubs his hands all over her body which made her moan.

"Yeah guys I'm still here" Sokka shouted

"Kat I love you" Aang said as he deepen the kiss when he heard an eep sound and turn around to see Yue standing there.

"Oh shit" Aang

Yue cries and runs away.

"Go get her." Katara shouted as Sokka

**With Sokka**

"What do you want from me?" Yue shouted

"Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful, and, I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me."

"You don't understand." Yue replied

"No, no. See, that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You saw the love Aang and Katara have for each other and you wish you have that with him" Sokka replied angrily

"Shit he found out" Yue "No, Sokka..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around, okay?" Sokka replied as Yue grabs him and kisses him. "Okay, now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused."

I do like you" Yue replied "Beside Aang doesn't want me"

"But we can't be together, and not for the reason you think. It's because... I'm engaged" Yue said as she shows him her betrothal necklace. "I'm sorry" then she runs off.

On her way home she heard Aang's voice.

"Damn my cock bending is still not strong enough" Aang said

"Is what bending" Yue as two spirits appeared on her shoulder.

"Go home it's not you problem" The good spirit said

"Don't listen to her I want to see his Cock bending" The bad spirit replied

"I guess one peek wouldn't kill me" Yue said as she when near where she could see Aang then she saw a massive Cock about her size and width destroying a giant snow ball.

"Dear sweet moon spirit in heaven" Yue said as she was blown back by a nose bleed.

**The next day With Zhao**

"Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it." Zhao said

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects." Iroh replied

"I suppose you speak from experience, but rest assured. This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se." Zhao as he walks forward.

"I hope not, for your sake." Iroh replied

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike." Zhao said

**With Aang**

Aang is walking home when he saw Princess Yue in a boat.

"What are you doing here princess?" Aang asked

"Oh Aang just the man I want to see" Yue replied as she turns around "I need to talk to you, would you join me?"

"Princess I can't" Aang replied

"Come Aang I just want to talk" Yue said

"Fine" Aang replied as he got into the boat

"Would you mind paddling?" Yue asked as Aang started to paddle until they were in the middle of the lake.

"_Jay3000: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG) There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.  
And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna,  
Kiss the girl_

Aang and Yue sat in the just looking at each other for about 10 minutes before Aang finally said something.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Aang asked but Yue did say anything she just continues looking at him.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you too;  
There is one way to ask her.  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word, go on and  
Kiss the Girl (sing wit' me now)_

"Did you hear that?" Aang asked but Yue did not answer she got up and sit beside him.**  
**_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl._**  
**"Come on Yue you starting to freak me out now" Aang said but Yue still did not answer him she closes her eyes and move forward.

_Float along, and listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl (woah-woah!)  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music says  
You gotta, kiss the girl_

Aang continue to look at Yue and her kissable and he could stop himself from moving forward until his lips were on her.

"I can't do this" Aang replied as he drew back. "You have Sokka now"

"I can't do it anymore I can't Married Hahn and I can't be with Sokka, because every time I'm with them I can't stop thinking of you" Yue replied with tears in her eyes.

"Yue I can't stop think about you too but I made promise to Katara" Aang replied when Yue tackle him to the floor of the boat

"Screw your promise" Yue said as she kisses him "Beside you only promise that you wouldn't go after me and you didn't" as she rips off his shirt and deepen the kiss.

"You are right" Aang replied as he runs his hands all over her body and before long she rip off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

Yue smiled at him and gripped the top of his boxers. She pulled down and stared in amazement at the large piece of meat just several centimetres from her face. She doubted she could take all of it in her mouth, but she really wanted to taste such a delicious looking cock. She licked the tip of his member and relished in the taste of his pre-cum.

"Ah! That feels so good, Princess!" Aang struggled to keep his hips from bucking into her mouth. Yue continued to lick only the head, deliberately teasing him and enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. After a few minutes of agonizing teasing, Yue stopped licking and engulfed his thick, bulbous cockhead into her mouth. Aang threw his head back at the pleasurable sensation and fought not to cum there and then.

Yue sucked on the head of his cock and slowly started to rub the length of his erect shaft with her hand. With her other hand, Yue caressed his big balls. She bounced them up and down in her hands as she sucked and rubbed his rock hard penis. Yue moaned at the delicious taste of his pre-cum, sending vibrations over his cockhead. Aang groaned at the amazing feeling and ran his hands through her long, brown hair. It felt so good that Aang didn't think he could last longer.

"Princess …more please," He asked, and she was happy to comply. She took in four more inches of his thick rod, causing her mouth to stretch considerably. Her tongue slid underneath his shaft. She could feel his erection throb furiously and she knew he wouldn't last longer. She pulled back until only the head was in her mouth and sucked on it while both her hands jerked his shaft off at a blinding speed. The saliva covering his shaft made it easier to move her hands up and down.

Aang bucked his hips into her mouth involuntarily. He couldn't hold it any longer, he was going to cum.

"Princess, I'm going to…" That was all he could say before he exploded inside of her mouth. Yue struggled to swallow the thick, creamy liquid as it came out. Some spilled out of the corners of her mouth as more continued to shoot out. Finally, the last drops of cum drizzled into her mouth and Aang legs felt like jelly due to the sheer power of his orgasm. Once he stopped Cumming, Yue slowly pulled the still throbbing cock out of her mouth, making sure to lick it clean. His cum tasted surprisingly sweet and she wanted to savour such a delicious flavour. She looked up at him with a smile.

"How was that, Aang?"

"That was amazing, Princess. You nearly sucked me dry!" He said and she giggled.

"You know, that was the first time I've ever done something like…I didn't know if I would be good," She said shyly.

Aang kisses when she pulled back her teeth holding his bottom lip gently while her hands lands on his stomach she groaned lightly and pushed him back into a laying position

Aang 's hands trailed her form some more before settling at her neck were he began to untie her clothes revealing her breasts to him making his dick throb while his eyes roamed the newly exposed skin before him

"See something you like Aang?" Yue asked seductively

Aang smiled and nodded "your breasts are amazing…" he said his hands landing on the orbs before him and squeezing lightly his finger's sinking into the soft skin before he slid his fingers down to her nipples in a closing like motion before pulling both nipples lightly making her moan again and causing him to shudder from the sound.

'I really love that noise' he told himself once more

She grinned at him and licked her lips slowly before leaning down pulling her breasts from his grip and standing letting the dress fall to the ground around her ankles revealing that she was only a sexy black panty. He then leaned down slowly and kissed her his tongue snaking into her mouth and fighting with hers a battle she lost quickly submitting to him for the moment while he took time to explore her mouth

His hands slid down her body one hand stopping to play with her breast while the other continued between her legs and began to slowly rub her pussy through the panties making her moan into the kiss lightly when his finger passed her slightly exposed clitoris

He grinned he got the reaction he wanted before breaking the kiss a small line of saliva attaching them before he leaned in and kissed her chastely this time making her shiver slightly he leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth then her neck slowly trailing the kisses across it to her collar-bone and then her chest both his hands resting firmly on her hips while his kisses made their way to her chest were he stopped and licked one of her nipples before enveloping it in his mouth and sucking it gently making her moan again and arch her back slightly her arms going around his head and holding it in place

He loved the feeling it was giving him knowing what he was doing was making her feel good he brought his mouth closer to her nipple closing it slowly until his teeth rested on it before rolling it between them slightly and letting his tongue dart out and go over the hardened nub

She moaned again and clutched him tighter to her chest his hands slowly trailing from her hips to her stomach and up while his mouth detached from her breast and went to the other his saliva covered the exposed nipple making the air give it a cool chill and making her shiver again before moaning lightly as his mouth enveloped the other nipple and gave it the same treatment the same time as his hand grabbed the now exposed breast and started playing with it groping it slightly before letting his fingers grab the nipple and pull it slightly before rolling it between his finger and then sliding it back across her abdomen to her hip where it took up its earlier spot

He pulled away from her breast before planting a kiss below her nipple and continuing his down journey across her abdomen slowly until he reached her navel and kissed around it missing the four piercings by inches and continuing downward until he reached her panty clad pussy

He smiled a small smile a true smile at what he was about to do he hooked his fingers into the hem of her black panties and pulled them down slowly past her hips and off of her completely tossing them to the side he placed both hands on her thighs softly and pushed them apart she didn't resist him at all and he loved the feeling it sent through him like electricity coursing through his bloodstream

He picked up the pace and put one of his hands at her pussy's entrance letting his finger slide into her and starts pumping slowly, he could feel the pressure increase and up every few moments and he knew it was coming this time and it was going to be better than the last

He added a second finger and started pumping them faster while his teeth pulled her clit lightly and he hummed again making her clench around him and say "c-cumming!" he smiled as his face got more of her juices sprayed on it this time in a larger quantity

A few moments later the pressure was gone and he pulled his head back slightly before licking her thighs cleaning her juices up slowly than to her pussy and cleaning there to

He slowly lean up and climbed on top of her she was panting heavily with one hand on her stomach while the other was on her breast fondling it randomly

He leaned down slowly and kissed her again making her wrap one of her arms around him and returns it instantly she could taste herself on his lips and it excited her more than she was before a soft moan escaped her lips while he groaned lightly in response making her smile against his lips

" Aang be gentle it's my first time.'' Yue said

"Don't worry Yue I be gentle" Aang said as he kiss her

"YES!" Yue cried out as she felt Aang's cock goes deep inside of her pussy breaking her hymen as she screams out in pain for a minute then it was getting good though there was some slight discomfort at first it took a bit of time for them to adapt to his size.

he began to move his hips slowly….pulling out at first and the sensations that flowed through him were absolutely delicious and as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed back in…making Yue moan out loudly as he began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Yue wet and throbbing pussy and Yue was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"That's it….faster Aang! Harder! Deeper" as Aang when faster and Harder which cause the boat to rock.

"Princess you feel so hot, tight….oh kami!"

The two lovers were enjoying the pleasure and bliss that was filling their bodies at the moment as Aang began to pick up the pace, Aang's actions were quick to affect Yue as her pleasure centres were now being touched in very powerful and delicious ways at this moment and Yue was more than willing to reveal how much she was enjoying the sensations as Aang continued to move his cock in and out of her hot, willing, wet, tight and soft vagina.

"Oh yes….right there Aang! This is glorious!" the boat rock harder and harder

Yue was further pleasure by Aang as he once more licked and sucked on her, soft, firm, and well-formed breasts and the nipples, increase the pleasure being felt by Yue, she came fast and hard….and Aang came at the very same time…making both lovers scream out in absolute bliss.

"Aang

"Princess!"

Yue couldn't help but feel her body being filled to the brim as she felt Aang's hot, and thick cum fill her vagina right to the limit….it was something she had not felt in quite a very long time and she was very much in joy for it as she felt Aang cum fill the areas of her body and made her feel more alive than she had ever been at this moment and time and it was good to her. She held Aang tightly as she felt more of his cum fill her and her orgasm was almost over as the pleasure flooded her very senses and she wanted to remember this down to the very core of both her soul and her bones.

"You….were so good…. Aang …" Yue said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey the noise is coming from the boat" A man shouted

"Water bend the boat to shore" Another one said

"Shit we can't let them catch us" Aang whispered to Yue "I'm going to capsize the boat so hold on" as the boat turn over dumping them into the sea as Aang uses Air and water bending to escaped

**The next day**

Citizens flee to the town hall, as two watchmen hit a drum to signal the Fire Nation's approach. Sokka and Yue make their way up the steps, but Yue stops the approach.

"I need to tell you something Sokka" Yue replied

"What is it Yue?" Sokka asked

"We can't be together any more" Yue replied

"Why I thought you like me?" Sokka asked

"I do like you but I'm in love with…."

"Princess Yue what are you doing here the fire nation is attacking" The guard said

**With Aang**

Aang was looking out to sea when Arnook approaches him.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread" Arnook said as Katara joins them.

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people." Aang said as a sad expression came to his face. "So now I going to get my revenge and save your people"

**Near the wall**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa and all the warriors are gathered at the wall. Something distant can be seen soaring toward the city from the horizon. Aang squints his eyes before realizing the object is a fireball. Sokka and Katara look on in terror. The fireball collides into the wall of the city, sending Team Avatar and several warriors flying back.

Another fireball was launched into the air. The fireball disintegrates a bridge within the city then another fireball was launch into the air, which hits the wall.

"Yip-yip!" Aang said as he and Appa take flight, heading toward the fleet.

**With the other**

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he pulls his arm free from the snow as Katara uses water bending to free herself from a snow mound she became buried underneath. Sokka smiles and hoists his sister onto her feet. The two cast their eyes upward, catching sight of two fireballs that soar overhead.

**With Aang**

Aang flies toward a single Fire Navy ship. Two fireballs are launched.

"Child play" Aang replied as his Air Breathe to blow them away and land on the ship.

"I'll take it from here, boy." Aang said as Appa flew away "I'll show you the power of an Air Bending Sage" as he brought down his hands in a cutting motion and the ship splits in half as Aang jumps to the other ship and does the same.

**The warriors' base**

Hahn and Sokka sharpen their axes against grindstones.

"Let me tell you Sokka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and she comes with the most perks." Hahn said with a smirk on his face.

"Perks? What does that mean?" Sokka asked

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll gain with the chief aren't bad either." Hahn replied

"Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Sokka replied

"Whoa, hang on. What do you care?" Hahn asked as Sokka closes his eyes sorrowfully. "You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe."

"What would you know of the political complexities of our life?" Hahn said with a smirk on his face. "No offense."

"You're just a jerk without a soul, no offense!" Sokka Shouted and tackles Hahn; the two begin rolling around on the floor in a struggle.

"I'm not your enemy the avatar is" Hahn shouted as they continued to roll on the ground

"Aang has nothing to do with this" Sokka shouts back.

"He has everything to do with it, don't you see the look in Yue's eyes when she near him" Hahn said "So if either of us wants her we must get rid of him"

"I don't believe you Yue told me she likes me" Sokka shouted as the two continue to roll about on the floor as started pulling each other's ponytail in fury when they are suddenly separated by Arnook.

"That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission!" Arnook said to Sokka who has his hair loose and hanging in locks, appears stunned before crossing his arms in anger.

"All right, fall in men! Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Cho in no time!" Hahn shouted

"It's Admiral Zhao!" Sokka shouted Irritated as he waves arms in gesture.

**Later**

"Don't bother." Zhao said as he lifts the sack up threatening to kill Tui.

"Zhao if you kill them I'll kill you myself!" Aang replied which shock everybody

"You don't scare me avatar beside It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe." Zhao said

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe." Aang as he tries to think of a way to get the sack away from Zhao "It will hurt everyone, including you and without the moon, everything would fall out of balance." As he looks at Yue

"You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world" Aang said

"He is right Zhao." Iroh said

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao replied

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, and too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!" Iroh replied as he took of his hood.

Zhao releases the koi fish into the oasis but Zhao hesitates before striking the koi fish with a fire slice out of anger before Iroh could react Zhao was send flying by an Air Blast as Aang charge after him as everybody looks up at the moon as the moon fades out and the world goes Gray.

"Aang" Yue shouted before she grabs her head as if in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked

"I feel faint." Yue replied as Iroh places the dead koi fish in the water.

"It's too late, it's dead." Katara said

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit" Iroh asked as he notices Yue. "Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." Yue replied as Sokka reached to stop her. "Sokka No! You don't have to do that."

"I sorry Aang I not going be able to bare your child" Yue "It's my duty, Sokka.

**With Aang**

"My name will go down in hi….." as he receive a punch to the stomach followed by an uppercut that sends him into the air then Aang jumps into the air and Zhao crashing down with a kick as Zhao crashes into the snow as Aang came down with an Air fist to his stomach as Zhao cough up blood.

"Please don't kill me" Zhao begged for his life

"You didn't listen to me so why should I listen to you" Aang replied as he put his hands on Zhao stomach and Zhao screams out in pain.

'What are you doing to me?" Zhao stuttered

"A forbidden Air bending technique that stops the flow oxygen in your body" Aang replied as Zhao started to feel like he wasn't breathe in enough air then his skin, lips and fingernails turns blue then he became confusion and sleepiness then he was dead.

"I sorry monk Gyatso" Aang said when he heard

"No! She's gone, she's gone" Sokka shouted as Yue spirits floats into the air.

"No Yue" Aang shouted as he started to glow as his body fell to the ground as he turns into his spirit form and the snow came into his hands and turn into water then he jumps into the air and Block Yue's spirits.

"Why did you do that Yue?" Aang asked as Tear came out of her eyes.

"I sorry Aang but it is my duty" Yue replied as she hugs him "I sorry I couldn't full fill my promise you bare you children"

"What are you talking about you are not going anywhere" Aang replied

"But Aang I'm d…." Aang kisses her as his hands started to glowing as Yue vanishes from the spirit world.

**Real world**

Yue fell from the sky and landed on Katara.

"Yue you are a live" Sokka shouted as he helps her up.

"Aang" Yue shouted as suddenly Aang body glows Aang as he stood up "Aang" as she got up and ran after him but Aang descends into the water and a water Gundum was form (GN-0000/7S 00 Gundum Seven Sword) and started walking around and destroying all the fire nation soldier until it reaches the sea and pulls out the sword

"It's a Gundum" the fire nation soldier yelled

"BOOM" the ship blows up as Aang continues his rampage on the fire nation ships forcing them to retreat.

**With the others**

They couldn't believe what they were seeing as they watched the giant Gundum destroys the Fire nation ships then they began to cheer.

The Gundum vanishes and Aang appears and begin to walk towards the crowd.

"The Avatar is one powerful bender" Arnook said to his daughter who was too busy drooling over shirtless Aang to hear anything "Wow she got it bad poor Sokka"

"Aang" Katara shouted as she runs towards Aang but a white blur ran pass her and tackle Aang to the ground.

"Aang you okay" Yue said

"…." She covers her mouth with his which shock the entire village when they saw their princess kissing the Avatar before they started to cheer.

"How could you, you knew I like her first and you stole her away from me" Sokka shouted as he attack Aang who dodges his attack with Yue in his hands.

"Sokka stop it's not Aang's fault, it's mine" Yue shouted

"Stop trying to defend him" Sokka shouted as he attacks Aang again.

"I'm not defending him, he told me we could be together but I could keep him out of my mind" Yue replied

"But you said you like me?" Sokka said

"I do like you but I'm in love with Aang" Yue replied as she walks over to Aang and hug him.

"I'm really am sorry Sokka I never wanted it to end this way" Aang said

"Whatever" Sokka replied as he walks away and Yue tried to follow him but Katara stops her.

"I'll talk to him" Katara said as he followed him.

"So you love him" Arnook said

"I do father that's why I told you I couldn't married Hahn' Yue replied

"And I love you daughter" Aang replied

"I can see that" Arnook said as he walks towards them and hug them both "Remember I want lots of grandchild"

"FATHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Yue shouted with a blush on her face as her father laughs.

"Die Avatar" Hahn shouted with a dagger in his hand when Aang blew him away with a wave of his hands.

"Guard arrest that man for attacking my son-in-law" Arnook shouted

**Fire Lady Ursa's chambers**

"Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you." Ursa said

"Yes mother" Azula replied with a smirk that made her mother proud.

Flashback end

"I remember Sokka still doesn't like you all that well" Katara said

"Who care if he like me or not" Aang replied

"I do he my brother and I want you two to get along" Katara replied with tears in her eyes the Aang hugs her.

"Everything will work out in the end" Aang said

"I know so who else have you been with" Katara asked

"You are not going to believe me but I was with ….."

Cut

**Jay3000: I bet nobody expected Ursa to be the leader of the fire nation even though I left a clue in the Suki chapter. I think I'm the first Author to put Ursa as the leader of the fire nation. I know that now body out there can guess who coming next but if they can I place any women they want in the story for the first person to get it right.**


	6. Chapter 6 Avatar Kyoshi

I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY

Avatar the Last Cock Bender

Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.

Hope you like it.

Cock Bending the ancient technique that come around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.

Jay3000: Sorry about the late chapter Guy school as really been a killer so I had less time to update my stories, the next story that I will update the Fairy Tail's Akatsuki then LBPOG2 then LF.

**Review Corner**

Guest 9/6/13 . chapter 5

Jay3000:Zuko deserve it and you will see why when Aang meets her

child who is cool

Jay3000: thank you

Harem Lover 26

Jay3000: Sorry but I'm not doing that episode

Jay3000: I don't think anybody saw that coming even when I left a hint in the Suki chapter and don't worry about it

Mexican ninja1996

Jay3000: I know and I think I'm the first one to ever do it because the other author don't have the balls to do it

Guest 8/31/13 .

Jay3000: Yes and he deserve it

**Chapter 6 Avatar Kyoshi**

"I remember, Sokka still doesn't like you all that well" Katara said

"Who care if he like me or not" Aang replied

"I do he's my brother and I want you two to get along" Katara replied with tears in her eyes the Aang hugs her.

"Everything will work out in the end" Aang said

"I know so who else have you been with" Katara asked

"You are not going to believe me but I was with ….."

**Flashback**

"Hey, Water Tribe money" Merchant said

"I hope that's okay" Katara asked

"So long as its money." the Merchant replied as he clutches the coins. The merchant closes his shop, while Katara walks over to Aang.

"Have a nice Avatar Day!" the Merchant said as he walked away.

"Avatar Day?" Aang asked

"You guys are going to the festival, right?" the Merchant replied as he Turns around while waving.

They all look at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Aang and Katara smile at each other, while tears still run over Sokka's face.

**Later**

Aang, Katara, and Sokka are standing in the middle of the busy street, looking around in interest.

"There's a holiday for the Avatar. Who knew?" Aang said as they turn around as a large effigy of Avatar Kyoshi rolls by.

"Look! They made a giant Kyoshi float!" Katara said as she points at the float.

"Wish I was born in her time" Aang as he wipes away blood from his nose.

"And here comes Avatar Roku!" Sokka shouted as Roku effigy rolls by.

"Having a huge festival in your honour is great, but frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated" Aang replied as his head began to swell.

"I did not think his head could get bigger" Sokka "And it's nice to appreciate their deep-fried festival food!" as he takes a huge bite out of the food-item he is holding.

"Aang look!" Katara said as she points at a giant float of Aang coming down the street.

'Hey that's not me I more handsome than that" Aang replied as the Aang's float pulls up besides that of the other two Avatars on the main square as a villager carries a torch comes running down the street.

"Now a torch, that's a nice prop. It's bright, dangerous... [Sniffs.] smells manly. But I'm not sure I could carry it off." Sokka said as he takes another bite of his food as Katara points at the runner.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Katara asked as the runner jumps through the effigy of Kyoshi, causing it to catch fire. The fire spreads rapidly over the whole effigy.

"Down with the Avatar!" The Villagers Chanted as Kyoshi's effigy is consumed by the flames. The villagers continue chanting while the runner sets fire to the Roku effigy next.

'I'll kill them" a shock Aang roars but Katara and Sokka held him back.

**Another town atop a hill**

Two people are walking down the quiet street; a shadowy figure quickly passes them by on the roof. The Blue Spirit lands in front of the two people and unsheathes his dual dao swords as he jumps at the man carrying two baskets, suspended on a long pole. He swiftly cuts the baskets off in one fluid motion. The terrified man cower back, as the Blue Spirit moves in to collect his prize. He hangs the baskets over his shoulders and heads for the woman, who is carrying a large piece of fruit on her head. The Blue Spirit snatches the fruit off her head and disappears as swiftly as he had come. The man and woman are left in confusion about what just happened.

**With the blue spirit**

The Blue Spirit is making his way through the thicket. The mask of the Blue Spirit is placed in a hollow part at the base of a tree. Zuko peeks around the trunk. The camera zooms toward a cavern where Iroh is sitting. He looks up when Zuko drops the barrels of food at his feet.

"Where did you get these?" Iroh asked

"What does it matter where they came from?" Zuko Angrily shouted as he walks away.

"Mmmm... " Iroh said as he takes a bite out of one of the cupcakes Zuko brought. The jam drips of his chin. In delight. "...mmmm!"

**Chin Village**

The villagers' chants continue. The mayor signals to the torch-bearer, who is now on the roof, to throw his torch. The torch-bearer grins as he takes aim and throws his torch with a grunt right into the left eye of Aang's float when the torch was send flying away. As Katara runs to the front and uses her water bending to extinguish the flames with water from two large pots nearby.

"That party pooper's ruining Avatar Day!" a Villager Angrily pointing an accusing finger at Katara.

Aang looks angrily at the villager. He air bends himself to the top of his own float and lands on the left shoulder of his still smoking effigy.

"That party pooper's my girlfriend!" Aang said as he takes off his hat and throws it away to reveal his arrow.

"It's the Avatar himself!" Tong pointing in shock at Aang.

"But he not bald" A villager shouted (Aang grew his hair like in book 3)

"But look at the arrow, he's the avatar" Another villager shouted

"It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers!" the scared villagers shouted

"Of course I will" Aang replied only to hit by Katara "Fine I won't kill them" as he raises his hand. Several villagers run for cover in fear. The villager that spoke earlier throws himself into the audience. Aang looks at his hand and quickly hides it behind his back.

"I suggest you leave!" Tong said as he crawls back on his feet. "You're not welcome here, Avatar!" as he waves them away with a gesture of his hand. Katara turns to face the mayor.

"Why not? Aang helps people." Katara asked

"It's true! I'm on your side." Aang said as he landed beside Katara.

"I find that hard to swallow," Tong said calmly. "Considering what you did to us in your past life! It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the Great." as he raises his voice.

"Ku ku ku that bastard deserves it for threaten Kyoshi" Aang "You think that the beautiful Kyoshi... murdered someone?"

"We used to be a great society before you killed our leader." Villager #2 said as he points at himself "Now look at us!" The villagers next to him look at him in disgust.

"Huh! You say something" Aang said as was cleaning his finger nail.

"Aang would never do something like that. No Avatar would." Katara said as she shakes her head in disapproval before pointing an accusing finger at the villagers. "And it's not fair for you all to question his honour!"

"Let's tell her what we all think of the Avatar's "honour"!" Villager #3 replied as he raises his arm to emphasize his remark. He turns around to shake his rear at Aang and blows a raspberry; the villagers cheer in approval.

"Give him a chance to clear his name!" Katara shouted

"The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial." Tong replied

"I'll gladly stand trial!" Aang "Beside I not the one who killed him any way"

"You'll have to follow all our rules. That includes paying bail." Tong replied

"How about I pay you by shoving my foot up your ass" Aang replied

"Fine you don't have to pay bail but you can't leave the village" a scared Tong replied

Next scene

The mayor leaves Katara and Sokka alone to investigate things further.

Sokka moves in to examine the statue from every possible angle, while Katara looks curiously at him. Sokka is investigating the base of the statue, when something catches his attention. He looks through his magnifying monocle in order to take a better look at the right foot of the statue. His eyes widen as he makes a discovery. He swiftly runs over to the shrine that is facing the statue and examines the stone it is made of.

"This temple and this statue were cut from the same stone." Sokka said as he runs back over to the statue. "And we know that the statue was built after Chin died."

"So if they were built at the same time, that means" Katara replied but Sokka interrupts her before she can reach a conclusion.

"Shhh! I want to solve it!" Sokka shouted as he points at the temple. "That means Kyoshi never set foot in this temple!"

"That's a big hole in the mayor's story" Katara replied with a disappointed look on her face "but it's not enough to prove Aang's innocence."

"You're right." Sokka said as he blows soap bubbles with his dragon shaped pipe, while thinking about their next course of action. "We need to go to Kyoshi Island."

"Where did you get that?" Katara asked

**With Aang**

Aang was in a spa being messaged by some of the beautiful young women of the village.

"Avatar Aang why don't you come back to my room for a happy ending" Young women 1 said

"No he won't he's coming to my room" Young women 2 shouted

"You have a boyfriend you slut" Shouted young women 3

"Haku it over between us" Young women 2 shouted as she hang up the phone "Now I'll single"

"You are still not getting him" Young women 1 shouted as they started to fight.

"Don't fight girl, the Avatar can handle all of you" Aang replied as his cock began to grow.

**Kyoshi Island**

A man in the watchtower signals the approach of Appa by ringing a bell. The man looks up. Two laughing, little children pass him on their way to great Appa and his riders. Appa lands right in front of the large, wooden statue of Kyoshi which is completely rebuilt. When Appa touches the ground, everyone in the village has gathered around to great them. They are all clapping as the foaming mouth guy makes it to the front. He sees Appa and all he can do is squeal. He gestures toward Appa in wonder, before letting out a load squeal and starts to foam before fainting. Some of the villagers look at him while doing his thing, feeling awkwardly. Sokka waves at the people. Koko, who was standing in the front with her hands, raised high, notices that something is off.

"Where's Aangy?" Koko shouted as she stamps her foot on the ground and rest of the Avatar fan club started to shout too.

"Where is my future husband" they shouted

"He couldn't be here." Katara replied as the women of the village started throw things at them.

"You just want to keep Aang for yourself" They shouted

The foaming mouth guy woozily stands up again, staggering a bit. He looks from left to right, wipes the foam of his face and pulls his tunic over his head, before subtly sneaking away. (Jay3000: That guy still gives me the creeps)

"It's not my fault and Aang is in jail. The town of Chin says he murdered their leader in a past life." Katara shouted as they stop throwing thing at them

"They say it was Kyoshi." Sokka said

"Kyoshi? That's crazy talk! I'll take you to her shrine. Maybe something there will help you clear her name." Oyaji said as she steps out of the crowd

The threesome is walking up a gentle slope.

"So, uh... what's Suki up to? Is she around?" Sokka asked

"Actually, she and the other warriors left to fight in the war. The Avatar had a big impact on Suki. She said you guys inspired her and she wanted to help change the world so she when out to look for you guys." Oyaji replied.

"I am sure we will meet up with her soon" Katara replied as they walked under a large paifang gate toward a temple at the top of a hill.

"This temple was converted into a shrine to Kyoshi. The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to her spirit. That's her kimono." Oyaji said

"She had exquisite taste." Katara said

"Please don't touch!" Oyaji replied as Katara quickly lets go of the robe.

"These fans..." Sokka said as he picks up one of the fans and waves it back and forth. "They were her weapons, no?"

"Also refrain from touching the fans." Oyaji said sternly.

"These were her boots? Her feet must have been enormous!" Katara said as she squats beside a really big pair of brown boots.

Momo peeks out one of them. Katara looks surprised to see him there.

"The biggest of any Avatar." Oyaji replied proudly.

"Wait a minute... Big feet?" Katara said as she remembers the much smaller footprint they saw at the edge of the cliff outside Chin Village. "Little footprint? There's no way…" as Sokka clears his throat to cut her off.

"Special outfit, Hat and pipe. These things mean anything to you?" Sokka asked

"You're right. I'm sorry." Katara replied as she bows slightly in a mocking gesture. "Please."

"Aha!" Sokka said as he dramatically raises his hand in the air as he shows his own boots to Oyaji. "There's no way Kyoshi could have made that footprint." As he move toward Katara to explain everything to her.

"And therefore there is nothing linking her to the crime scene."

"Brilliant, Sokka." Katara replied as she rolls her eyes.

**With Aang**

"Avatar Aang please stop I can't handle it any more, I cumming" Young woman 1 shouted as she fainted then Aang turns to the next one.

"Harder Aang" Young woman 2 shouted as Aang pound her when her phone rang.

"Why did you break up with me?" Haku asked

"Because I met a man who cock is BIGGERRRRRRRRRRRR than YOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I'M CUMMING" Young woman 2 moan over the phone before it fell out of her hands.

"Cho, Cho…." as Aang hang up the phone.

"Your turn" Aang said as he slides into the last young woman.

**Kyoshi's shrine**

Oyaji brings Sokka's and Katara's attention to a painting that depicts Kyoshi and some of the villagers.

"This piece is called "The Birth of Kyoshi"." Oyaji said as Sokka investigates the painting thoroughly. "It was painted at sunrise on this day this island was founded. Why, it was today in fact, three hundred and seventy years ago."

"Three hundred and seventy years? Wait," Sokka shouted as he spins around in shock, spitting out some of the bubbles he swallowed the he grabs Oyaji by his collar. "Are you sure it was today?"

"Oh, seeing how it's Kyoshi Day, yes," Oyaji said as he pulls himself free from Sokka's grasp and throws him back a little. "I'm sure."

"This ceremony didn't take place at sunrise. It took place at sunset." Sokka replied as he staring at the painting again. "Look at the shadows."

"They point east. So the sun must have been in the west." Katara said

"So what?" Oyaji replied

"If Kyoshi was in the ceremony at sunset, she couldn't have been in Chin committing the crime. She has an alibi!" Sokka shouted as he shoves Katara out-of-the-way as she yelps and points his pipe dramatically upon making his conclusion.

Katara grabs the pipe out of his hand and slams him hard on the head with it causing him to fall.

**Chin Village at night**

Sokka and Katara confront the mayor with their findings, as Aang arrive and listens to them

"Honourable Mayor, we've prepared a solid defence for the Avatar. We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence." Katara said

"Evidence? Hmph! That's not how our court system works." Tong replied

"Then how can Aang prove my innocence?" Katara asked

"Simple. I say what happened" Tong replied as he points to himself, before pointing to Aang. "Then you say what happened, and then I decide who's right." as Katara gasp in horror at the news.

"That's why we call it justice, because it's just us." Tong said as he exits the room, laughing maniacal

"He reminds me of Chin the great, no wonder Kyoshi killed him" Aang

**The statue of Chin and the temple on the edge of the cliff**

"Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great. Then the Avatar showed up and killed him, and that's how it happened." Tong said emotionally as he walks away with a giant smile on his face.

"The accused will now present its argument." Guard said

"Not guilty" Aang said before he sits back down as Sokka gave him a "thumbs up" gesture. Momo sits on Katara's lap, looking very confused.

"He's dead." Sokka said

**Zuko's and Iroh's hideout in the forest**

Zuko sits next to the campfire as Iroh walks into the cave to inspect a new tea set.

"Looks like you did some serious shopping." Iroh as he picks up a big, gold-coloured teapot. "But where did you get the money?"

"Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko asked as he lazily resting against a tree trunk.

"I have not told the truth" Iroh replied as he puts the pot down. "The best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." As he walks over to Zuko and squats down beside him.

"I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by." Iroh as he places a hand on Zuko's shoulder that closes his eyes as if he was holding something back. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honour in poverty."

"There's no honour for me without the Avatar." Zuko shouted

"Zuko... Iroh sighs. "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

"Then there is no hope at all." Zuko turns away from his uncle and stands up and leave the cave, but Iroh grabs him by the shoulders and sits him down.

"No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts." Iroh said as Zuko bows his head as he listens to his uncle's wisdom. "In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Zuko turns to face his uncle, who looks back at him with a sad look upon his face. Abruptly, Zuko pulls free from Iroh's grasp and heads out into the forest.

Chin Village

"Mayor Tong, I'd like for the court to hear one last testimony." Katara said

"I've already told you, it's just me and the accused. You can't call any witnesses!" Tong replied

"This isn't just any witness. I'm going to call..." Katara shouted as she spreads her arms. "Avatar Kyoshi herself!"

The villagers murmur among themselves while someone exits the temple. The guard escorts Aang in Kyoshi costume, to the front.

"I can't believe I let her talk me into his" Aang as he stands up

Katara sits back down; Sokka leans toward her, pointing at Aang.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked

"Well, she is Aang's past life. Maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something." Katara replied

"I do believe in the power of stuff." Sokka plays with his magnifying glass.

"This is a mockery of Chin Law!" Tong shouted

"Please! If you could just wait one more second, I'm sure Kyoshi will be here!" Katara replied

**Spirit world**

"Avatar Aang" a voice said as Aang turns around.

"Avatar Kyoshi" Aang replied as his eyes scans her body "You are a lot sexier in person"

"It's been a whole since I got a complement from a handsome young man" Kyoshi replied with a blush on her face.

"Than the other spirits are fools" Aang replied which made him blush even more.

"If only I was alive I won't all over you" Kyoshi replied with a smile on her face.

"That can be arrange we are Avatars after all" Aang replied

"That is true, but now is not the time, I'm here to save you" Kyoshi said

"Why I don't need saving" Aang replied

"I now but I need to tell those stupid people what happen" Kyoshi replied

"Fine but you know the rule" Aang replied

"Of course I do I'm the one who came up with it" Kyoshi replied

**Real World**

Aang was suddenly engulfed in a tornado of earth. Tong holds on to his hat to prevent it from being blown away. The sky darkens and when the tornado dies down, Aang is gone and the spirit of Kyoshi has taken his place.

"I killed Chin the Conqueror." Kyoshi said

**Flashback with in a flashback**

Chin earth bends an earth column beneath one of his subjects as he was offering something to him.

Kyoshi: A horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent.

Kyoshi: When they came to the neck of the peninsula where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender.

Kyoshi: I warned him that I would not sit passively while he took our home. But he did not back down.

Chin and Kyoshi stand face to face. Kyoshi is around a foot bigger than him. Chin takes a fighting stance, but Kyoshi is unimpressed. She grabs one of her fans and points it at him. A powerful gust of wind washes over the surprised Chin and strips him of all his clothes, except for his underwear.

Kyoshi: On that day, we split from the mainland.

Avatar Kyoshi eyes glow for a second then she jumps up and stretches one of her fans to the left as she lands. A powerful fissure rips through the earth and explodes at the edge of the cliff. She repeats that move to the right now with the same effect. Kyoshi calmly closes her fans and slams them into the ground, causing the whole peninsula to shake. Chin still stands in his earth bending stance.

Kyoshi made a large crack in the earth. With a series of wide arm movements, she bends the lava up from underneath the landmass to sever it completely. As the wall of lava dies down again, chunks of rock fall to the ground. Kyoshi spins around and creates a powerful gale right beside Chin, blowing part of his army away and making the rest run away in fear. The lava has seeped into the sea and how the island is being blown away from the mainland. Chin holds on to his hat as he watches the island go Suddenly Kyoshi jumps over and kick Chin in his crutch as she screams out in pain and fell of the cliff

**Flashback end**

"I created Kyoshi Island so my people could be safe from invaders." Kyoshi said as he slants her eyes and is engulfed by the sand tornado once more. Tong kneels to the ground and covers his head. While the sandstorm keeps spinning around Kyoshi, the darkness is lifted. Sokka holds Katara protectively in his arms while she clings on to Momo.

"Damn I felt sorry for Chin, even if he survive I doubt he could have kids after that kick Kyoshi gave him" Aang said as he started to laugh

And I find you..." Tong shouted as he brushes himself off and points at Aang. "Guilty! Bring out the Wheel of Punishment!"

The villagers break out into cheers as they hear the sentence. Momo looks around, before covering up his eyes with his tail.

"The accused will now spin the Wheel of Punishment to decide his sentence." The guard said

"Fine I have nothing better to do" Aang said as he gives a good spin on the wheel. "Come big bucks, big bucks no whammy, big bucks, big bucks no whammy"

"Come on, torture machine!" Villager hoping

Villager #2 Eaten by bears!

Villager #3 Razor pit!

Villager #4 Mooseshark

"Community service! Please stop on community service!" Katara said

Katara look very worried as the wheel starts to slow down. It passes by "strangled by a platypus bear" and "eaten by sharks." Aang anxiously awaits his punishment. The wheel comes to a halt.

"Have sex with Tong's daughter" Guard said which shock everybody and almost gave Tong a heart attack.

"Yes" Aang shouted

"Take me now Avatar Aang" Tong's daughter shouted as she rushes out of the crowd and jumps into Aang's arm and started making out with him.

"You bastard get your hands off my woman" A young man shouted

"Mine your own business Haku I broke up with you" Cho shouted as she continues to kiss Aang.

"Get your hand off my daughter" Tong shouted as he drags his daughter off Aang "And who put that on the wheel" as he when over to the wheel and rip off the paper and reveal the real punishment.

"Boiled in oil." Tong shouted as the villagers cheer loudly suddenly a lit bomb bounces into the scene and detonates into the temple. The blast makes the whole amphitheatre shake. Sokka and Katara raise their arms to protect their faces from the blast.

"We've come to claim this village for the Fire Lady!" Mongke shouted "Now show me the leader so I may..." Kahchi swings his Guan Dao back and forth, slicing through the statue of Chin the Great. While it crumbles down, Mongke continues with a grin. "Dethrone him!"

"That's him over there!" Villager #5 shouted

A scared villager points immediately toward the mayor. The mayor squeals and hides behind the Wheel of Punishment.

"Ahhh! You, Avatar, do something!" Tong shouted

"Sorry but I have to take a bath in boiling oil" Aang replied as he took his shirt off.

The mayor put back on the sign that he had rip off the

"There, sex with my daughter! Now save my daughter and the village by getting rid of those rhinos!" Tong shouted

"It being a while since I kick the fire nation's soldier butts" Aang replied as Kahchi charges Aang, as Aang side steps him and deliver a powerful Air punch to his stomach which sends him flying off the cliff. "Next" as men on the rhino charged at him.

"**Great water dragon**" Aang shouted as the barrel of water that was surrounded them burst and the water formed into dragons and attacks the men.

**With Katara**

Chains were thrown at Katara who easily deflects them with a water whip. The chains wind themselves around Ogodei. She hits the rhino on the rear with another whip of her water and the animal dashes away with Ogodei on it.

"Die bitch" the rhino rider shouted as he came at her with an axe, Katara had to do a Matrix to dodge the axe. "Damn I miss" as he attack her again.

"**Water canon"** Katara shouted as a barrel burst and a canon shape water him at high-speed that sends him crashing to the ground.

**With Sokka**

Sokka comes down a stair between two members of the Rough Rhino's. He adjusts his monocle so it would reflect the sunlight right into the eyes of Vachir. The archer turns and blindly shoots a burning arrow at Sokka. The arrow pierces his hat and embeds itself in the saddlebag of Yeh-Lu that is filled with bombs. Sokka smiles and ducks for cover. Yeh-Lu notices what is going on and tosses the saddlebag away, but it is too late. The force of the blast smacks him and his rhino into a nearby wall. Sokka covers his head to protect himself against the flying debris, Yeh-Lu's helmet rolls by. Another bag lands right beside Sokka, his boomerang is sticking out of it.

"Boomerang! You do always come back!" Sokka shouted as he raises his arms in the air and exclaims ecstatically.

**With Aang**

"So you are the Avatar" Mongke said as he looks Aang up and down "I don't see why Fire Lady wants you"

"So the Fire lady is interested in me" Aang said with a smirk on his face "Is SHE HOT?" but Mongke did answer he uses his fire bending to increase his speed as he charges Aang as Aang did the same with his Air bending then Aang dodge the punch coming at him as he deliver an uppercut of his own that sends Mongke a couple feet away.

"You are fast Avatar but it won't save you" Mongke said as he sends a **fire blast** that uses **water shield** to block is attack.

"Water beats fire" Aang replied as he sends a **water wave** at Mongke.

"Not if the fire is stronger" Mongke roared as he creates a huge **Fire Shield** as the water hit the fire shield, it turns the water into steam which cover the alley.

"Shit now I can't see anything" Mongke shouted

"Ha ha ha thanks for the help, I going to use a technique that was made by one of the greatest Avatar of all time Zabuza the demon of the mist" Aang said as his voice echoes.

. "Eight choices... Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle, vein, Jugular, Brain, Kidneys and Heart. Which one should I go after?" Aang's voice echoed through the area.

"Shit where the hell is he" Mongke said as fire started to appeared on his hands. "Shit behind me" as he fires his attack.

"I'm not behind you" Aang replied

"Show you show yourself" Mongke shouted

"Fine just tell me if the Fire Lady is hot" Aang voice echoed again

"Yes she's hot, if I had my way she would be riding my cock right about now" Mongke replied

"I don't believe you, show me a picture of her" Aang replied

"Fine here it is" Mongke said as he pulled out a picture when suddenly Aang grabs it out of his hand. "Is he stupid?" as he attacks Aang with a fire punch when the punch connected and water fell on his hands.

"What the hell" Mongke shouted

"That was a **water clone**." Aang replied from behind him "**Water Prison"**

"What the hell I can breathe, I have to find a way out" Mongke

"There is no way out" Aang said as he picks up the picture of the Fire Lady "Now let's see how long you can hold your breath"

"It seem like you could only hold it for a minute" Aang said as he exit the mist

**Later that night**

"From now on, we'll celebrate a new Avatar Day in honour of the day Avatar Aang save our village" Tong shouted as the villagers cheered

"What is this?" Sokka shouted as he realizes what he was eating and started to vomit

"You baka you took up the wrong bowl, the bowls with Aang faces on them are for the women" Katara said as she started to laugh

"What is in those bowl" Aang asked as Cho came over and showed it him as he looked in the bowl he saw cock-shaped pieces of dough.

"Hey it shaped like my cock" Aang replied

"Yes it is I made them myself, it will become our new festival food for the women any way! Un-fried dough." Cho replied with a blush on her face "we will eat it and be reminded of how on this day the Avatar saved our lives and for me it will remind me how big your cock was."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The spirit World**

"Thank you for freeing my name" Kyoshi said

"Don't worry about it, now it time for the favour" Aang replied as Kyoshi walk towards him and took her clothes off "What are you doing?"

"Don't act stupid Aang I know that you want me and I definitely want you so sit back and enjoy it" Kyoshi replied as she push him to the ground and started making out with him as Aang hands travel all over Kyoshi body which made her moan.

"Oh yes" Kyoshi moan as they release then she kisses her way down to his pants.

"Stupid pants" Kyoshi shouted as she rips it off him. "Now show me the Legendary Cock bending" and so Aang did as he let it grow to her size.

"Now that what I'm talking about" Kyoshi shouted as she started licking it as Aang moan.

"Do want me to shrink it down so you can put it in your mouth?" Aang asked

"Aang I'm a spirit I can take anything" Kyoshi as she started to grow so she can handle Aang's size then she started to lick his cock all over for a while.

"Kyoshi ….that's soooooooo good!" Aang moan as Kyoshi started sucking on it as if it were a straw. She moaned loudly as she tasted the delicious gooey, slightly salty substance. Trying to coax more out she wrapped her hands around Aang member and started to pump up and down vigorously. While slipped the head into her mouth, moaning as her other hand rubbed her dripping pussy lips.

Aang was lost to the pleasure his Kyoshi was giving him...

He groaned though gritted teeth as he held on with all his might,

"I-I'm cu-cumming! Gaah!"

With an inarticulate cry his orgasm erupted into Kyoshi mouth making her moan in satisfaction as her throat worked as fast as it could to swallow it all.

"Yummy" Kyoshi said as she licks her lips as she fall to the ground and started playing with herself when Aang got up and took her hands away and started kneading her breasts then he started tweaking the hard nipples, causing her to moan with pleasure then his other hand started to travel down her body and letting it come to rest on her pussy and started to rub the area which made Kyoshi arched her chest and gave a loud, passionate

"Ohhh…yes!" as Aang retract his hand and replace it with his mouth and started to lick Kyoshi pussy earning a groan from her as she reached down to pull his head closer to her centre.

While he was doing that Kyoshi bucked her hips begging him to go further and he complied his tongue running along her pussy lips before he pushed it into her tight hole.

"Oh, God, oh my God… Aang, please don't stop, Aang, Ohhh, it feels so good." Kyoshi wailed as she had her 1st orgasm causing her fingers to grab at his hair and hold his head even closer to her hole. When he got to the point where he knew she was getting close to another orgasm, he stopped, much to her disappointment but then placed his teeth on her clit and bit down.

This sent Kyoshi over the edge again as she bucked up into his mouth and let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure as her pussy contracted in orgasm, letting her juices flow into Aang mouth.

"Aang baby I wanted it now" Kyoshi said as she spreads her legs as Aang slide between her and slowly gulped and took hold of his cock and slowly moved forward, he made it to the outer folds and he slowly pushed his cock in and the sensations were enough to floor him as he slowly pushed his cock past Kyoshi's soaking wet outer folds…

"Yessss…..deeper Aang…" Kyoshi said

"Kyoshi….you feel so good…" Aang said

Aang was finally able to bury himself deeply into Kyoshi's wet pussy….he shouted out his pleasure at the sensations that flooded his body.

"Go on Aang…" Kyoshi said

Aang needed no further guidance as he was driven purely by instinct at that moment and he began to move his hips slowly….pulling out at first and the sensations that flowed through him were absolutely delicious and as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed back in…making Kyoshi'moan out loudly as he began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Kyoshi's wet and throbbing pussy and the blonde was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"Yes Aang that's it faster! Harder! Deeper!" Kyoshi shouted as Aang grew bigger and stretching her out some more before he went harder and deeper in her pussy.

"Kyoshi"

"Aang" She held Aang tightly as they cum together.

"Wow Aang baby that was the best sex ever" Kyoshi said as she kisses him.

**Flash back end**

"How is that possible?" Katara asked

"I'm the Avatar anything his possible" Aang replied

"I can't believe Aang slept with my idol, I wonder if Aang will let me meet her" Suki said as she continued to listen.

"So she's the finally one?" Katara asked

"No there is one more and she quit flexible" Aang replied


End file.
